Proposal
by Kagome-Inuyasha20
Summary: I looked Charlie in the face and he was cherry red. “Absolutely not!” He roared, the vein in his neck popping out. “Why Not?". Read more to find out what happens! First story, critique welcomed!
1. Getting Ready

A/N: This is my first story. Please review if there's anything that needs help: grammer, spelling or punctuation, and all around help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... or Edward... or Bella... or orangutans... or horses... but I'd like to. )

* * *

Chapter 1- Getting Ready

(Bella's P.O.V)

Alice was busy dressing me up for the date Edward and I were going on.

"Bella, I'm going to do your make-up now. You are going to look so beautiful!" She squealed.

"Thanks! Alice, exactly why am I so dressed up for a stinking date?" I asked seriously. A baby blue dress adorned my figure. It cut off at an angle and I have to admit, it looks quite good on me. My hair was in an up-do and Alice just finished putting sparkles in it. She moved to my makeup.

"Bella Marie, Do you want to look good for Edward tonight? You two have been going out for two and half years. Now shut up or you'll hear it later from me." Alice answered sternly.

"Okay, Ok. I get the message," I said laughing, to take the embarrassment away.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Esme, Carlisle and I drove to the police station to talk to Charlie.

We sat in the Lobby for about fifteen minutes before we could go and see him.

When we did see him, he was awfully nice to my parents.

"Hi Esme and Carlisle, What brings you here?" Charlie asked kindly.

"Well, Edward and we would like to talk to you. It's important and we want you to hear what he has to say" Carlisle smiled, but serious at the same time.

"Sit down and tell me what it's about" Charlie said simply, but frustrated.

"Well, I know you don't like me since I left Bella. I want to say that I love Bella with all my heart and I'm not going anywhere. I will be by her all the time. I'll be with her through sickness and in health; I will love and cherish her." I smiled.

"Exactly what are you telling me?" Charlie asked worriedly, but cautious.

"What I'm asking you is can I marry your daughter? Do I have your permission?" I asked hopefully.

I looked Charlie in the face and he was cherry red.

"Absolutely not!" He roared, the vein in his neck popping out.

"Why Not? I have a chance, just as the next guy. You know Bella will be mad" I stated simply, but kindly.

"Charlie, Edward! Take a breath and think about this." Esme said calmly.

We both took a breath, but were glaring at each other.

"Give me one good reason, why I should let you marry my daughter" Charlie stated, trying to calm down.

"Because you know that keeping us separate will do what it did to her the first time. I learned the mistake once and I'm not about to do it again," I stated, as I calmed down.

"I need another reason," Charlie said calmly, but trying to avoid the answer.

"I am not going anywhere and I'll ask her with or without your permission," I stated smoothly.

"That's not fair," he grumbled.

"Life's not fair, you choose" I smiled.

"Fine, but you better take care of my little girl. Do you hear me? If you do anything, I'll personally come after you," he warned.

"Thanks Charlie" I gave him my signature smile.

"Yeah, Yeah. Get out of here!" Charlie said angrily.

Esme, Carlisle and I walked out of the station and into my car.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

"Alice, when is he going to get here?" I asked annoyed.

"He will be here in an hour. Stop moving, I need to finish your make-up and then we'll go get you a snack" she said calmly, but happy.

"Fine, Alice! Edward said something about taking me out to eat. What exactly is going on?" I asked curious.

"You two haven't been on a date in the last two years. He wants to take you out, so you can have an amazing date" she sighed.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" I asked calmly, but sad.

"Nope, that's the fun of it" she giggled.

I sat quietly and just waited for my boyfriend to come back.

"_I am seriously going to yell at Edward when he gets home_" I thought to myself.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V.)

I so badly wanted to tell Bella that my brother Edward was going to propose to her tonight. It was exciting news, but Edward said I couldn't say a thing.

I have always loved Bella as a sister. Now she is becoming my sister-n-law.

"Bella lets go downstairs and get you a snack," I happily stated, since her outfit was on and I was done with her make-up.

"Ok" she said with out a fight.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella. You know you look a lot prettier when you smile" Emmett said playfully.

"Hey Emmett, you look better looking when you shut up once in a while" Bella said teasingly back.

Emmett's mouth hung up and he walked away angry.

"Nice" I commented back, as I laughed.

"He deserves it," She laughed.

I opened up a can of peaches and gave them to Bella.

We then walked back upstairs to my room and just talked.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

We pulled up to the house and I could hear Emmett's thoughts.

"_Who does she think she is? Telling me that I look better when I shut up. I am so killing Bella later. Note to self, kill Bella at three o' clock!"_

I laughed out loud and got out of the car.

"_That's my Bella! Oh, Hell No"_ I said with a smile, but determined to kill Emmett.

"_Edward, do you have the ring? Do you have everything planned? Go get in your tux_" Esme thoughts said to me.

"Everything's good to go. I'll be getting changed," I said, as I left them at the car.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

"Bella, he's here. You need to sit here and wait for him though" Alice smiled.

"Fine. Why did you dress me up in this short, navy blue formal dress?" I asked impatiently.

"For the date, of course" She replied.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash coming from the hallway.

Alice and I flew to the door and opened it. We saw Edward and Emmett fighting in the hall.

"Edward gets your Ass changed now" Alice growled at him.

Emmett and Edward stood up and apologized.

"Come knock on my door when you grow up and get changed" she said, as she glared at him.

We then walked back into her room and sat down for a couple minutes.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Edward" Alice replied with an angry smile.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V)

I walked in and looked at my girlfriend and my sister.

Bella, my lover was confused, as always. My sister Alice …was furious.

"Bella, Alice. I am so sorry that I did that. It was very rude and wrong of me. Please forgive me," I said apologetically.

"We forgive you. Now get on your date" Alice said happily.

I walked over to Bella and held her hand.

We then walked out of the door and out to my car.


	2. The Date!

Chapter 2- The Date 

(Bella's P.O.V.)

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked curious.

"I am taking you to the first date we went on. Do you remember that day?" My love asked me.

"How could I forget? That was the first time I learned that you were a vampire." I said with a smile.

He flinched slightly but was ok after that. "Well, I am recreating our first date" he gleamed.

"Sounds great to me," I laughed.

Thirty minutes later, we pulled up to La Bella Italia.

We walked in and got seated in a booth in the back.

"Order whatever," he told me.

"Oh of course" I sarcastically replied and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me.

"I was remembering our first date" I smiled.

"An interesting first date, at that. This is going to be the best date we've been on" my Edward gleamed with his perfect angelic smile.

"Sounds great" I glowed.

The waitress came over and asked us what we wanted. I ordered the mushroom ravioli with a cherry coke.

I looked and saw my love starring at me with loving eyes.

"What?" I asked lovingly.

"I was just thinking about how much I am in love with you." He said romantically.

"I love you too." I smiled.

"_Oh God, is he proposing?" _ I asked myself.

I focused again and saw that Edward was on his knee.

"Bella Marie Swan. I promise to cherish and love you the rest of our centuries. You mean the world to me, without you; my world is nothing. Will you marry me?" Edward asked me romantically.

"_Oh God, he is. What do I say? Here comes the tears," _I thought to myself, as I started to cry.

"Of course. Yes" I said smiling, but crying.

He stood up and put the ring on my ring finger. He gave me a hug and kiss.

"_Thank you god! He's mine now" _I thought to myself.

(Edward's P.O.V.)

"_She said yes. Thanks to whatever god, there may be. I am marrying an angel," _I thought to myself.

The waitress came over and placed Bella's food on the table.

"_Lucky her. Why does she get a hot man like him? She doesn't deserve him, I do" _The waitress thought, as she walked away.

I made an angry face, as the lady walked away.

"Edward, Are you okay?" My love asked me.

"Yeah. It was just that the waitress didn't say anything nice about you" I told her.

"Babe, I shouldn't have to remind you to not to listen to them. They don't know anything." she said smiling.

"_She has no idea, how much she affects me," _I said with a smile.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what are you thinking?" She laughed.

"Just about everything you do affects me. Every time you smile, you send my dead heart beating. Every time you kiss me, I cant think about anything else," I said romantically, but telling the truth.

"Edward" my fiancé said crying.

"What, its true" I told her lovingly.

(Alice's P.O.V.)

"_Yes, Bella told him yes. I got to tell everyone, but will he be mad at me? I'll call him later"_ I told myself.

Edward would finally be a happy man. Don't get me wrong, he is happy with dating Bella. He just feels that now he will be happier, since she'll be his wife.

Bella has always been family to all of us, but now she will actually be related. Now the only thing I have to get her use to is shopping with us girls.

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I was on a natural high, from Edward proposing.

"_He is finally mine. Thank you Lord. I am finally a Cullen!"_ I cheerfully thought.

"Does Charlie know about this?" I asked nervously.

"_I don't want to deal with Charlie_," I thought to myself.

"Yes! When Alice was getting you ready; Esme, Carlisle and I went and talked to him. He said I had his permission," He told me.

"Thank god" I said with a smile.

"I know. I had to convince him. He was about to tell me no that I couldn't marry you" my lover Edward said sincerely.

"Figures. I'm being random here, but do you want to tell me why you were fighting with Emmett?" I asked with indifference.

"He was making a mental note to kill you at three, because what you said to him. What did he say to you?" Edward asked defensively.

"Don't kill him. You know he was joking. He told me that I look a lot prettier when I smile. I had to get him back" I said laughing.

"Of course! You are beautiful, no matter what. Don't listen to him. Are you done eating? How about after this we go down to the beach and just walk around. You know we have to tell the family!" he stated happily. "Not like they don't know already," he added under his breath.

We walked out of the restaurant. Edward drove us down to the beach.

(Alice's P.O.V)

"_I'll call him now to ask?"_ I told myself.

I then dialed his cell number and waited for him to answer.

"_Come on pick up" _I thought.

(Edward's P.O.V)

I looked at my cell and saw that my sister Alice was calling.

"Alice, is calling love" I told my soon to be wife.

"I'll answer it" she told me, as she reached her hand for the cell.

I handed her the phone.

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Hello Alice" I answered the phone.

"**BELLA. OH MY GOD! HE PROPOSED TO YOU. CAN I TELL THE FAMILY**" Alice shouted with happiness.

I held the phone away from my ear.

"Alice, calm down. Yes, he did propose. No, you can't tell the family. We'll probably be home in an hour. You can be my maid of honor though and plan my wedding" I said with a huge smile.

"**OH MY GOD! THANK YOU BELLA. I LOVE YOU. AFTER YOU TELL THE FAMILY, WE ARE GOING TO START PLANNING THIS**" Alice screamed with happiness.

"Your welcome, Alice. I'll see you in a hour" I said, as I pressed end on the cell.

"Here you go" I told Edward, as I handed him his cell phone.

(Edward's P.O.V)

I looked at my Bella with awe.

"That was nice of you, love" I stated with a grin.

"I have been dreaming of this day forever. I figured that it was an excellent idea to have her as the wedding planner/Maid of honor. What do you think?" She asked me worriedly.

"Whatever makes you happy, is great with me" I said with a smile.

I sped off towards the beach. "_Tonight is a great night. Nothing can ruin it_."

(Alice's P.O.V)

I was sitting in the living room watching the news with Jasper, when I had a vision.

_Vision: Victoria was standing in our living room. She was fighting with Edward, when all of a sudden she flew across the room and grabbed a hold of Bella._

"Oh My God, we got to call Edward now" I stated nervously, as I flew off the sofa.

"Alice, what's wrong" my husband Jasper asked me.

"Victoria fighting with Edward, and then she got a hold of Bella. We have to tell Edward. I don't want to ruin their night, but they need to know." I said quickly.

"They need to know, even if it ruins their date. Call him now Alice" my husband stated.

I grabbed the cell and called Edward.

(Edward's P.O.V)

"_Something isn't right_," I thought to myself.

Just then my cell rang. I looked at it and saw it was Alice.

"_Something's gotta be wrong, if Alice is calling again_" I worried to myself.

"Hey Alice, What's up?" I asked, not saying certain words, so they wouldn't freak Bella out.

"I had a vision. You need to hear about. I'm sorry to ruin your night, but you need to know this" She said fastly.

"What was the vision?" I asked anxiously.

She told me quickly over the phone.

"Thanks Alice, we're heading home now," I told my sister, as I hung up.

"Love, what's going on?" my fiancée asked.

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Alice had a vision of Victoria and I fighting in the house. She flew back and ended grabbing you. We need to talk to our family about this" my Edward told me, trying not to worry me.

"All right, lets go" I said, as I put on a smile.

He turned the car around and zoomed home


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3- The Fight

(Emmett's P.O.V)

"_We're going to kill her. She is not going to ruin Bella coming into our family_," I thought angrily.

"Alice, how much longer till Edward and Bella get here?" I asked impatiently.

"Ten minutes, chill out Emmett. We will discuss how this will be done when they arrive" my sister Alice, told me.

"I want to kill Victoria now. She is not ruining our family," I snarled.

"Emmett, go sit down and take a breath. We will discuss this rationally with them" Rosalie stated lovingly.

I sat and took a breath that I didn't need.

"_We will figure this out,"_ I told myself over, and over again.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Bella and I walked into my house, as fast as we could.

"What have we figured out yet? I asked my family, whom was all sitting in the living room waiting for us.

"Victoria will be here tomorrow afternoon sometime. She wants to get rid of Bella, and she is thinking that this is the last time she'll have to deal with Bella and us." Alice said calmly to us.

"All right then. Carlisle, Esme? What are your thoughts on this?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"We need to get Bella out of here. We have to figure out who is going with Bella, to take her out of Washington. Somebody will have to call Charlie and get him to say yes," Esme said sadly.

"Alice and Esme, take Bella somewhere where it's safe. Bella you call your father and tell him that Alice and Esme are taking you on a road trip tonight. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and I will stop her," Carlisle said with a quiet voice.

At that moment, everyone got up and got ready.

"Love, go call your dad and convince him. They'll stop at your house to get your clothes on the way out of here" I whispered into Bella's ear, as I handed her my cell phone.

"Edward, What is going to happen to you? I don't want to leave you again," She said crying.

"Love, it'll be okay. You just get out of here and keep yourself safe for me." I said soothing her, while I rubbed her back.

"Really?" She asked, as she dried her tears.

"Really. Now go call Charlie and let him know," I said firmly, but affectionately.

She gave me a kiss on the lips, and then walked into our kitchen.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

Edward had handed me his cell, so I could call Charlie and let him know about this road trip.

I dialed Charlie's number and listened to it ring a couple times, before he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked gruffly.

"Hey Dad" I said, trying to stay calm.

Just then Jasper walked in, and spread calmness into the room.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" he asked curiously.

"I thought I would I would ask you if Alice, Esme and I could go on a road trip tonight. We would be gone tonight till sometime next week." I asked cautiously.

"Sure. Have Fun kiddo! Why this at the last minute? Do you need me to give you money and clothes?" He asked with cheerfulness.

"Well, since Edward proposed to me tonight. They want to have a girl's vacation. I don't need you to bring me anything. On the way out of town we'll stop so I can get my stuff" I said coolly, but lying to my father.

"Sounds great honey. Just call me and let me know when you are coming home. Have fun with the girl's" Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Thanks, I'll see you later" I said relieved, as I got off the phone.

I walked back into the living room and everybody was back.

"What did he say?" Esme asked gently.

"He said yes. We'll just have to get my stuff. When are we leaving?" I asked, while I was feeling under the weather, all of a sudden.

"Your leaving now, love." Edward said sorrowfully.

"I'll miss you," I said, as the tears started back up.

"I'll miss you too. Just keep my heart with you and stay safe" he said, trying to smile his angelic smile, but it didn't reach his face.

"I will," I said, as gave him a huge hug.

He lifted my face and gave me a kiss that was passionate.

When he pulled away, I handed him his cell phone.

"No, Keep it. I have another one. This way I can keep in touch with you. This is your cell to keep," he said trying to stay tranquil.

I nodded my head yes and starred at my lovers face, so I could remember it while I was away for a while.

"Time to go. Esme, take my car. You'll need the tint in the south," Carlisle said sincerely.

"Lets go Bella" Alice said, as she grabbed my hand.

I starred at Edward, as we walked out of the house.

We climbed into the car and drove away.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V)

As soon as Bella, Alice, and Esme left, we sat down and started talking business.

"So exactly, what are we going to be doing?" Emmett asked.

"Tomorrow at noon, she'll be barging into our house. Edward, and Emmett, you'll get her to lunge at you, while Jasper and I sneak in and make the kill" Carlisle said sadly.

"Sounds great. To switch to a brighter topic, I proposed to Bella tonight" I said with a grin on my face.

"Really! Oh my god, bro. What did she say?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"She said yes. I am beyond happy." I beamed.

"Awesome. Does Bella know that the girls are taking her shopping tomorrow? Does she know that she doesn't have to pay for a thing?" Jasper asked out of curiosity.

"No, I'll call her though" I smirked.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V)

We were on highway one ten and headed out of Washington.

We had all ready stopped at Charlie's and grabbed Bella's Clothes.

"Bella?" I asked, as I sat in the back seat with her.

"Yes Alice" She asked back.

"I thought I let you know that were going to California. We'll stay all day in a hotel room. When it gets dark, we'll go shopping," I said carefully, knowing that she hated shopping.

"What?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Bella…" I was saying until her cell rang and cut me off.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Edward?" I asked hoping.

"Yes Dear. How are you holding up?" he asked soothingly.

"I'm all right. I'm missing you lots though. What's up? I have to go shopping now" I said frustrated into the phone.

"I know, that's why im calling dear." He told me simply.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Now that your family, you get you're no limit shopping account. Your account won't open until Monday, so Alice is having you use hers. Is that Okay? I miss you too. I'll call you everyday to make sure your okay and ill let you know when this is all over" he said in a soft voice, which sounded like it was crying.

"That's fine. I don't care anymore. I'll be waiting everyday to hear from you. Edward, are you crying?" I asked, as I was concerned.

"Yes" he said, still dry sobbing.

"Edward, honey. Why are you crying? Are you all right? I'll make them turn around so I can make sure you're all right," I said caringly.

"I'm fine love. I'm crying because I miss you and our night was not suppose to be like this. I am so sorry for putting you threw this again. I love you so much and I don't want anything to happen to you. Without you, I'm nothing." He said, as he cleared his voice.

"It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I love you and miss you too. I don't want anything to happen to you either. I'm so lucky to have you. If I didn't have you, I don't know who I would be or what I would be doing?" I said lovingly.

"Thank you for giving me you, your heart and your devoting love, dear. I'll let you get back to your night. Have a good time with Esme and Alice," he said cheerfully.

"I should be thanking you. I will. Keep yourself safe mister, if you don't I'll be very angry. Goodnight honey" I whispered, as I pressed end on the cell.

* * *

(Emmett's P.O.V)

**Noon the next Day!**

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and I were all waiting in the house for Victoria. Rosalie was keeping an eye on Charlie.

I finally convinced Rosalie to get along and love Bella. She agreed and said she would give it a try.

"How much longer? I want to kill her!" I asked anxious.

"We have twenty minutes. Relax, your not the only one." My brother Edward said angrily.

"_**BAM"**_ the back window went.

Edward and I turned around and saw Victoria standing there, with hatred in her eyes.

"Victoria" Edward Snarled loudly.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

I woke up and looked around. I saw an old crème color on the walls.

"_When did we get to the hotel?"_ I asked myself, as I got out of the bed.

"Morning Sleepy Head" Esme said cheerfully.

"Esme? When did we get here? Where's Alice?" I asked, as I looked at the clock.

It was 10:30am.

"Morning to you too dear. We got here at midnight, you fell a sleep at 9. Alice is getting your breakfast. Don't worry though, the breakfast area is inside. We're in San Francisco, California" She smiled.

"Thanks. Where in San Francisco?" I asked amazed.

"Yep, tonight at 5:00 we'll go to the bridal shops and get your dress and stuff. How does that sound?" she asked kindly.

"I would love it. Have you heard anything from the guys? I have a question for you?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing yet, I'm sure we'll hear from them soon. What's your question, dear?" she asked lovingly.

"We'll I was wondering if Rosalie and you would be my brides mates?" I blushed.

"Do you really mean it" Esme asked, as her face lit up with happiness.

"Yes" I smiled.

"I would love to. Alice and I can get our dresses down here too. Thank you so much dear. I got to call Carlisle later and tell him. He'll be so excited." She quietly screamed with happiness.

"Your welcome" I grinned, as I eat my breakfast.

Esme then walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

"_Edward honey, keep safe for me," _I thought to myself lovingly.

* * *

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

Edward and Emmett had her lunging at them. They were going round and round for at least ten minutes.

Jasper and I were waiting until she came right in front of us, before we jumped her.

**Five Minutes Later**

Finally, she was right in front of us. We jumped on her and started trying to rip her apart. Edward and Emmett joined us.

"_She will be gone forever, and never harm my daughter again,"_ I thought angrily.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V)

**-5PM-**

It was 5 o' clock and we got in the car and drove downtown to all the wedding shops.

"So Bella, how excited are you for shopping?" I asked excitedly.

"Im really excited, but we haven't heard from the guys. Should I call? Ill be more happy once we figure all this out" she said sadly, trying to smile.

"Call him. I can see he'll be happy to hear from ya." I told her.

She pulled out her cell and dialed his number.

"_This will make her happy_" I told myself


	4. Shopping!

Chapter 4 - Shopping

Chapter 4 - Shopping

(Edward's P.O.V)

We had killed Victoria 5 hours ago. My brothers, Dad and I went out to hunt. That is why I hadn't called Bella yet.

I looked at my cell and smiled once I saw who it was.

"Just the person I want to talk to," I said, as I answered the phone.

"Edward Anthony Cullens, why have you not called me? Did everything get finished?" she asked firmly.

"Sorry Love. Yes we did get her finished. After that happened, we went hunting so we could control our thirst. We just got back, sorry that I didn't call you right away. Am I forgiven?" I asked hoping.

"Yeah, just don't do that again. You had me worried like crazy. Even ask Alice, Im sure I've made her irritated by now. What are you doing?" She asked lovingly.

"We just got back to the house, and were going to sit and watch the news. What are you going to do?" I asked while smiling.

"We're shopping. I wanted to call to make sure everything was all right. I got to go because we just pulled up, but keep in touch with me mister. We will be home in two days. California is beautiful," She said while rambling.

"_How I love to hear her ramble_" I smiled to myself.

"It sounds like your having a good time. What are you shopping for? I will be waiting for you," I asked happily.

"I'm startin to. I'm missing you like crazy though. I got to go, but ill see you in two days" she said nervously. She stopped talking and hung up on me.

I just laughed.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I was talking to Edward, until he asked me what I was shopping for. I got real nervous, and hung up on him, as I finished talking.

"Did you just hang up on Edward?" Alice laughed, as we got out of the car.

"Yes! He started asking what I was shopping for and I freaked out, so I hung up," I laughed with her.

All three of us walked into the store laughing.

Alice and Esme choose a multiple handful of Wedding gowns for me to try on. Once they were done grabbing, they threw me in a stall and had me change in and out of them.

I was going to try on number 59, when I spotted my wedding dress in the piles they gave me.

I grabbed it out of the pile and looked at it.

It was a form fitting, strapless white dress, that had little pink flowers on the whole dress and it was a floor length dress.

"_This is it, this is my wedding dress" _I smiled to myself.

I tried it on and it fit. "_Thank you Lord, good so far_" I sighed with relief.

"Alice, Esme? I'm coming out. This is it, the one I'm wearing down the isle" I smiled.

"Let us see dear" Esme said happily.

"Bella, hurry up" Alice excitedly stated.

I opened the door and walked out.

Alice and Esme gasped.

"You're so right, this is the one sweetie. Go look at your self in mirror" Esme said, as she was dry-sobbing.

I looked at Alice and she was also dry-sobbing.

I walked onto the 360-degree mirrors, and gasped.

"Oh my god, I look beautiful," I said, as I was crying.

"You always do, I'll go get the other dresses, out of your stall. When im done, grab your clothes. " Esme smiled, as she stopped dry sobbing.

"Thanks" I smiled, as I wiped my tears away.

"Lets go choose your accessories" Alice said happily. She was literally bouncing off the walls with happiness.

I got of the 360-degree mirror, and followed Esme to the stall. I grabbed my clothes and walked towards Alice.

(Esme's P.O.V)

When I saw Bella come out of the stall, with that dress on, my joys turned into tears. The dress was perfect for her, and she picked it all by herself, out of the thousands of dresses.

"_I have to call Carlisle and tell him_," I thought to myself.

I grabbed my cell out of my back pocket and dialed his number.

A few minutes later, he answered.

"Hey dear, what's up?" he asked me lovingly.

"I have excellent news" I smiled with enthusiasm

"Really, what is it?" He asked my anxiously.

"Bella has chosen Rosalie, Alice and I to be her wedding party. Alice is her Maid of Honor though. Then we are shopping for wedding dresses, and Bella picked out the perfect one. She looks amazing." I rattled on with happiness.

"That's great dear. I'm so happy for you. I'll have to see them when you girls get home. That explains why Bella hung up on Edward" he laughed.

"Yep. Don't say a word to Edward about what were shopping for. The minute we get in, he would want to see the dress and it would ruin it. Do you hear me mister?" I said with a tone, but teasing him at the same time.

"Yes honey. Tell Bella, I can't wait to see her" Carlisle said with pride.

"I will. I think we will leave here tonight-about 5am. We will arrive at the house by 9am. Get Everyone out of the house except Rosalie and you. Will you do that?" I asked, as I thought this all out.

"Yes dear, anything else?" He asked lovingly.

"Yeah, let me talk to Rosalie. I'll talk to you later" I smiled.

He got off the phone and handed it to Rosalie.

"Esme? What's up?" She asked confused.

"Well, Bella wanted to know if you and I would be her brides mates. What do you think? Alice is all ready the Maid of Honor," I told her excitedly, but calmly.

"Are you serious? After all the times I have been mean! I couldn't possibly. There has to be someone else she wants up there" Rosalie said speechless.

"I'll let you talk to Bella, she'll explain everything," I said, as I walked over to Alice and Bella.

I explained to Bella, and she happily took the phone. She finally convinced Rose and then got off the phone.

(Alice's P.O.V)

"Bella, what colors and styles do you want us to wear?" I asked, hoping that she would pick them.

"I want all of you to wear red. Alice, you'll wear a different dress then Esme and Rosalie.

"Sounds good, you lead me to the area" I grinned.

"_Yes, it worked_." I gleamed to myself.

We walked over to the bride's mate's section. We started looking, but Bella wanted to do this, so we gave up with smiles on our faces.

(Bella's P.O.V)

Alice and Esme tried helping me but I asked if they could go sit and I would do it. I want to find the perfect dresses.

I was out of my dress, and we had found a perfect Tiara, silver pumps, and white gloves to go with it. Esme was holding on to that.

I went threw four racks before I found Alice's dress. It was a form fitting, red, spaghetti strap, silky dress that went just a little bit below the knee.

I grabbed it off the rack and laid it over my arm.

I walked down a little further and spotted Esme's dress. It was a Red, V-neck with a shinny broche in the middle of the stomach. It was form fitting and it went all the way to the ground.

I grabbed hers off the rack, and searched a little more. I didn't find any more in the brides mates area, so I decided to look in the prom section.

I went through the first couple racks and didn't find anything. I went to the next rack, doubting that I would find the perfect dress for Rosalie.

I looked through the rack and found it.

"_Thank God_" I smiled.

Her dress was a red, long v-neck to the middle of the stomach, and it had beads in the shape of flowers all the way around. It went down to the floor and had a slit through the side from above the knee and down.

"This must be my lucky day. Finding the dresses I want for them, and in all their sizes" I smirked, as I grabbed it and walked over to them.


	5. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 5 – Coming home

**A.N:** I am having them try on the dresses for Carlisle because he is a father figure and I figured that since Bella wants so badly to be in the family, it would be fun for her to show her soon to be father-n-law her dress and get his approval!

* * *

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

It took forever to finally convince the guys to leave the house this morning. Emmett wanted to stay with Rose, and Edward insisted that he would stay and wait for Bella. Rose finally grabbed them by the collar and dragged them out to the car, where Jasper was waiting. When he saw this he busted out laughing.

"You two are such babies. They will be fine" Jasper said with a laugh, as they got in the car.

Rose and I watched them pull out of the drive way, and waited to talk till the guys were completely out of sight.

"They'll be here in an hour. They wanted the guys out so all three of you bridesmaids can try on the dresses, and Bella can try on hers for me. That's why Edward couldn't be here. Do you understand?" I asked, smiling.

"Of Course. I can't wait. Those two are ridiculous. Let's get things ready before they get here" my daughter Rose told me with a huge smile. 

I nodded my head yes, and listened to what she said. She was an expert on these kinds of things. Besides, how often do I get Daughter/Father time with her?

* * *

(Rosalie's P.O.V)

Carlisle and I tidy up the rooms, before we sat down and popped in "The Labyrinth" starring Davie Bowie himself. We watched it and we laughed our butts off.

By the time the movie was over Alice, Esme and Bella pulled up into the driveway.

"That was fun Carlisle. We'll have to do it again sometime" I smiled, as I walked outside to greet the gang.

"Defiantly" he smiled back.

When Bella saw us, she came running up to me and gave me a big hug. 

I froze instantly. "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I am giving you a hug to say thank you so much for being my brides mate. It means so much to me" she smiled, as she pulled away.

That made me smile, and I felt more relaxed.

"Your welcome. Now where are those beautiful dresses I heard about?" I asked enthusiasm. 

"They're right here Rose" Alice said, as she lifted her hands out of the trunk and pulled out four dresses.

"Carlisle, why don't you go wait in the kitchen? We'll go upstairs and get changed, and then we'll come down here and show you," Esme said, as her whole face lit up.

Carlisle agreed and then left us outside.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

Rose, Esme, Alice and I all walked up to Alice's room to get changed.

"So Rose, how hard was it to get the boys out of here this morning?" I asked as they set the dresses out on the bed.

"Let's just say Emmett didn't want to leave me, and Edward insisted that he stay and wait for you. I had to grab their collars, and drag them out to the car. Jasper started to laugh at them. It was interesting," She laughed.

I laughed really hard, to the point where I snorted.

We started laughing harder.

"Bella your first" Esme said, as she pulled my dress out of the plastic.

I walked over to them and they helped me get the dress on. When I looked up, Rose was crying.

"Rose, why are you crying?" I asked with concern. She was the one person who I wanted to really like my dress.

"It's just that you look so beautiful" Rose said dry-sobbing.

"That's so sweet of you," I said, as a tear started falling down my face.

I quickly wiped it, and walked to the side of the room as they got their dresses on.

It took a couple minutes for all of them to put their dresses on. Once they were on, they all told me "how much they were in love with their dresses" and "I did such a great job."

"Bella Honey, are you ready to Show Carlisle?" Esme asked me with love.

I nodded my head yes, before we walked to the top of the stairs.

* * *

(Esme's P.O.V)

"Carlisle, are you ready to see the dresses?" I asked softly.

"Yes Dear. Come on Down" he said happily.

Rose and I walked down the stairs first, Alice and Bella followed soon after.

If Carlisle were human, there would be tears rolling down his face.

"What do you think Carlisle?" Bella asked with hope in her voice.

"Your absolutely stunning my dear. You did a fantastic job on picking each and every one of these dresses," My husband said with a proud smile on his face.

I stood and watched in awe as Bella started crying tears of joy. It hit me right then and there that Bella wanted are approval.

"Bella Dear? You never needed are approval, you are and will always be a part of this family" I smiled, as I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Esme and Carlisle. Thanks Alice and Rosalie. I am so honored to be a part of your family," she said blissfully, as she wiped her tears.

"_This is my family. I wouldn't choose anybody else to love and laugh with in this family. This is what coming home should be about"_ I smiled to myself.

* * *

I have the chapters written, its just a matter of time until I post them. 


	6. Plans

Chapter 6 – Plans

(Alice's P.O.V)

It was now a week later from when Victoria had been destroyed. Edward and Bella were finally back together again safely and happily.

That night after us girls hid the dresses, the guys came into the house. Edward had run upstairs to us and went straight for Bella. They kissed and hugged so many times that I thought they were going to smash together and become one.

Once that was all taken care of. Edward and Bella had decided on August 10th to get married at our house. I was in charge of all it and it was unbelievable.

"_Bella and Edward are going to have such an romantic wedding_" I smiled to myself.

Bella was at work today, so I decided that I was going to talk to Edward about what he wants at the wedding. Even though im planning, I wanted to see what my brother thought.

"Alice, I don't care. This is between Bella and you. All I care about is that you listen to her instructions on what she wants," he said simply.

"Fine! Your no fun though!" I sighed with frustration, as I walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to visit with Esme.

"_I need something to do_," I told myself, since I had to wait till later to talk to Bella.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

I had to work at Newton's today till 5pm. It was a very slow day today.

I kept looking at the clock to see how much longer I had, because I wanted to go to Edward's house to spend the night again. At the moment it was 3pm. Two more hours to go.

Charlie basically told me that with us getting married, I could go between Edwards and his house to spend the night. So believe me, I was totally shocked when he said I could do this.

"Bella" Mike Newton called out.

I jumped when he said my name; I was to heavily in thought to hear what was going on around me.

"Sorry. You can go home early. I'm closing the shop right away" he told me gleefully.

"Thanks Mike" I said, as I put the broom away along with my apron.

I quickly said goodbye, before I ran out to my truck and started it.

"_Edward, will be so happy. Now Alice, Him and I can all discuss our wedding plans. This will be so much fun. I can't believe im getting married in two months and three weeks_," I thought happily, as I drove home to Edward.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled up to my new house. Alice and Edward were sitting on the swing on the deck. They were waiting for me. I got out of the truck and walked up to them.

"Hey Honey. How are you?" I asked, as I kissed him on the lips.

"Great, how was work?" he smiled, as I sat down on his lap.

"It was ok. Hey Alice, how are you? Are you ready to start planning?" I asked excitedly.

"Im good girl. Dah!" She teased me.

We got up and walked into the house, and up to Alice's room. After we walked in and sat down, she shut the door.

"Now I need to know what theme you want for the wedding. The rest I can do?" She asked quickly.

"What? I thought you could see what we want?" I asked confused.

"Well since you haven't thought about it, I can't see it. Your being silly today" she laughed.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V)

"Part of her charm. We want it simple but elegant. Bella can tell you the theme." I smiled, as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Bella pouted.

"To leave you two ladies to it. The rest isn't for me. I'll be in our room love" I said hoping that worked.

"Fine!" she replied annoyed, as she turned her back to me.

I ran out of Alice's room and into our room. I pulled out a huge box that was buried underneath our bed. I opened up and pulled out parts of the computer desk that I had bought, so when the computer arrives Bella has it to stay in touch with her mother when we get married.

I attached the desk quickly and moved it against the glass wall. This way she could look out the window while she was on the computer.

Twenty minutes later I heard a knock on my door. The next thing I know Bella walked in.

"Edward Anthony Cullens, what are you up to?" She smiled.

"It's a gift for you. I figured if I told you, you wouldn't let me give it to you. It's a desk, because I bought a computer for ya that once you get it, you'll be able to e-mail your mom" I told her, as I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Your right, I would of told you not to spend money on me. On the other hand though, I'm glad you did. Thank you so much" She smiled into my shoulder, as she gave me a hug.

"Anything for you love. Now lets go hang out with the family" I suggested, as we walked out of the room.

We walked downstairs and ended up being down there the rest of the night to play games/talk with the family.


	7. The Change

Chapter 7 -

Chapter 7 – The Change

(Alice's P.O.V)

It is been a month since Edward proposed to Bella. The wedding plans are almost done and we are just relaxing till the big day. The biggest thing at the moment is seating the entire guest at the reception.

Edward and Bella have no clue that I invited Jacob Black and his friends, Angela, Jessica and Mike Newton from school. They will kill me later, but I know what is best for them. They will thank me in the long run.

Bella and I were shopping today in Port Angeles, since the rest of the family was out hunting. We had just finished buying some form fitting clothes. We were now on our way to food court, to feed Bella.

I had just sat down when I had a vision.

**Vision:** Bella, Emmett and Rosalie were upstairs talking, while Edward, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and I were all hunting. The doorbell rings and Rosalie answered it. She looks and sees it's the Volturi. She yells out for Emmett and Bella. The Volturi walks in as Bella and Emmett walk downstairs. They want to know if Bella is a vampire.

"Alice, Alice?" Bella asked with worry.

I snapped out of it and looked at her.

"We need to get out of here now and call Edward." I said a loud, as I stood up.

"What did you see?" She asked me, while trying to calm me down.

"The Volturi! Emmett, Rosalie, and you were left at home. The rest of us were hunting when they came to the house. We need to get home and warn everybody. They will be home in two hours. We have time," I said just loud enough so she could hear me.

We stood up and walked out of the mall.

(Bella's P.O.V)

We got in the car and she zoomed off to get home.

"Call Edward and tell him that we need them home as soon, as possible" Alice said, as the car was going speeds of 120mph and more.

I nodded my head, and grabbed my cell out. I dialed his cell, and waited for the answer machine to pick up. Instead of the Message Machine coming on, Edward answered.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked worriedly.

"Alice had a vision, she'll explain the rest later. You need to get home as soon as you can," I said, trying to stay calm.

"I'm assuming that it's bad, and it's about you," he stated with a rough voice.

"Yes your assumptions are right. All I can say is it's about the Voturi and me. Now, when can you get home?" I asked, as the tears started flowing.

Alice grabbed my hand and was trying to soothe me as I was on the phone.

"We're on our way now. We'll meet you there in an hour and a half at the most. I love you dear you'll be safe. Please don't cry" he said lovingly.

"All right! I'll see you then. I love you too" I said, as I hung up the phone.

I put my cell on my lap, and I started bawling my eyes out.

"Bella, you know you'll be fine right" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm scared that my new family will get hurt" I said, while crying.

"Bella Marie, you know that nothing can happen to us. We will be fine. All we have to do is find out when they are coming, and then we have to turn you into a vampire, before the wedding" she added quietly.

"Oh ok" I said, trying to be convincing.

We arrived at home ten minutes later; we got out of the car and waited inside.

Everyone was still not home.

(Edward's P.O.V)

I had just heard Alice's thoughts when Bella called me. She somewhat filled me in.

The family and I had all ready had eaten, so we wouldn't be so thirsty. I explained to my whole family and we grabbed our stuff and scooted out of there. We still had a two-ride home.

"What ever lord there may be. Please don't let anything happen to Bella or Alice," I thought to myself, over and over again.

(Alice's P.O.V)

I was pacing back and forth waiting for the whole family to get here, so we can discuss how this was going to be done. Obviously, we had to turn Bella now other wise, there's no telling what the Voturi could do.

"Alice, take a deep breath. They'll get here soon. We both know that we're going to have to change me. Edward's not going to be happy, but what else is there to do" Bella pondered out loud.

"I know! I'm just; I don't know what to feel for the first time in years. Bella what do I do? You're my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to be one of us, but I don't" I said quickly.

"First off, we need to sit and think. The best idea would be to turn me, because if im not turned I could get hurt, and they would take you to be one of them," Bella said trying to smile.

"Your right! Once Carlisle gets here, we'll turn you right away" I pondered a loud.

"Alice lets go get things ready. I can hear Edward now with the screaming and freaking out all ready" She stated sadly, as she started walking upstairs.

I nodded my head, and followed her upstairs.

"This is going to be a long night," I thought to myself.

(Edward's P.O.V)

We are an hour away from home, and I could hear Alice talking about a long night.

"This isn't making sense… Oh God! She's going to have to be changed tonight" I realized to myself with agony.

"Edward, are you okay?" Carlisle worried, as he looked through the back mirror and saw me torching myself.

"No, Bella's going to have to be turned tonight" I said angrily through my teeth.

"I know. I figured that out when you mentioned the Volturi. Take a deep breath for me. We won't be able to do this, if you're freaking out," Carlisle said calmly.

I took a breath that I didn't need and I closed my eyes to remember all the times I had with Bella, up till now.

"It'll be easier to keep an eye on her now. But, this isn't the way I wanted to turn her. I wanted to marry her, try to have a few years of her being human and then I would turn her," I thought to myself.

I debated all the options back and forth the whole hour long ride.

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Alice once he turns me, can you make me a scrapbook so I remember everybody and everything I've been through" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry dear. I will, your memory being gone doesn't last forever" She smiled, as she grabbed my hand. "Edward and the family should be here in a few minutes".

"All right. Everything's ready, lets wait for them downstairs" I stated, as we walked down the stairs and into the living room.

We must have sat for a good hour before they pulled into the driveway!

"They're here. Here we go," I said nervously, but smiling.

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

My family and I ran into the house as fast as we could. Bella and Alice were sitting the living room waiting for us.

My son Edward ran up to Bella and gave her a big hug!

"Guys, I don't want to ruin the moment but we need to discuss this" I said sadly.

I didn't want to change Bella now, but it seems that now I have to.

Edward nodded his head yes, and had Bella follow him to the sofa.

"Alice, What exactly did you see? How much time do we have?" I asked with hope that it wasn't too bad.

"They will be here in 4 to 5 days. Basically what I saw was all of us expect Emmett, Rosalie and Bella were on a hunting trip. All three of them were here, but upstairs when the doorbell rang. Rose answers it and sees the Volturi. That is when she yells for Emmett and Bella" Alice said fastly in Vampire speech!

"All right. Sounds good. Edward, you know if it's okay with Bella that we need to change her tonight. You can be the one to change her though," I said trying to stay calm.

"I Know. I'll be the one to change her. I just need a couple minutes to talk to Bella myself before we start it. Is that okay?" Edward asked me, also trying to stay calm.

"Yeah. I'll quickly go get my Doctor Bag from the garage. I'll give you ten minutes to talk, before I come up. Do both of you hear me?" I asked lovingly.

They both nodded their heads yes, before they got up and walked upstairs.

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Edward?" I asked, as we stopped in his room.

"Yes Love?" he answered with hesitation.

"I want to say how much I am in love with you. If this doesn't go right, I need you to promise me that you will live your days like I never existed and not go to the Volturi to kill yourself. Do you hear me? I am sorry that I have to put you through this" I said trying to sound stern, but the tears made me sound soft.

"Bella Marie Swan! Nothing is going to happen to you." Edward said furiously.

"Edward, just answer me," I said angrily as I raised my voice.

"Fine!" he said, as he closed his eyes and pinched the middle of his nose, like always. "I love you too, and I promise to try! Can you please sit on the bed and lets get this part over with"

I nodded my head, and sat on his bed.

He sighed and then sat on the bed with me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you. I love you and I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you the way you are, whether or not you're human or Vampire," he said, trying to smile his angelic smile.

"That's all right. When is Carlisle coming up?" I asked lovingly. I was not about to let him know how scared I was at the moment. I mean I always planned on becoming one of them, but I never factored on the pain end of it.

Edward was about to answer me when Carlisle walked in.

"Are you ready Dear?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. Take care of Edward for me, when Im out. I love you both and if something happens to me, I want to say thanks for everything" I said, as I started crying.

"Bella, You'll be fine" Edward said rather quickly with annoyance tone to his voice.

"Your welcome Dear. You're another daughter to me. I love you too. Now lets get started. Edward bite her wrist" Carlisle instructed.

Edward nodded his head yes, and then leaned down and looked me in the face.

" Love you," he said lovingly, with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I love you too," I said, as I stared into those beautiful angelic eyes of his.

He gave me a kiss, and then bit into my wrist.

I started yelling because of the pain.

"I'm so sorry" he dry-sobbed.

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

I put a shot of morphine into Bella to take most of her pain away. It was going to be a long and horrible night for her with or without the morphine.

"Edward, I'm going to go now. I'll check up on you every hour to make sure your both okay" I said sadly.

He nodded his head yes and turned his attention back to Bella.

"Poor Edward. I wish I could tell you everything will be all right, but I cant," I thought sadly to myself, as I walked out of Edwards's bedroom. "Oh Lord, please help Edward through this all"

I looked at Edward before I walked downstairs to the rest of the family. He nodded his head yes in silence before I joined my family in the living room.

(Edward's P.O.V)

4 hours later

Bella had been crying out and screaming in pain for the last four hours. There was an hour were she yelled at me to make it all stop. It was horrible to just sit here and watch it all be done.

Now all we had to do was wait three days and she would be one of us. It has been hard and it's only been four hours. I can't imagine how im going to get three days not seeing her smile, not talking to her, not smelling her, or hearing her heart pounding anytime she sees me/kisses me.

"This is going to be a very hard, long three days. Whatever God there may be, please get Bella through this. If you only answer this prayer, I'll do anything," I thought to myself.

I sat against the bed, and held her hand. Picturing her, and holding her hand was the only thing that was going to get me through this.


	8. Hunting

Chapter 8 – The Volturi

Chapter 8 – Hunting

(Bella's P.O.V)

Three Days Later

I awoke to two people talking very loudly.

"When is she going to get up? The Volturi will be here in a few short hours." The first person replied anxiously.

"She will be home when she gets up. Don't rush her Alice. We are all worried about this, and we need to take time" I recognized the second voice as my finacee.

I sat up and groaned. "You two are so loud." The next thing I knew the door flew open, Alice and Edward both flew to my bed. "Alice, Edward?"

"You remember us!" Alice squealed with excitement.

I nodded my head yes, as Edward ran over to me.

"How are you feeling dear?" he asked, as he picked up my hand and planted a kiss on it.

"I have a migraine headache, im hungry and I heard your voices from the other room. They were very loud," I whispered softly.

"The loud voices are Vampire hearing love. The Volturi will be here in about four hours, so we have some time to take you hunting so you can eat. Alice takes her to get changed. I'll be back," Edward, said quickly, before he ran out of the room.

I got out of bed and Alice walked me over to her closet. After ten minutes we finally chose an outfit that we both liked, so I got changed into it.

"Bells, the family is all waiting to see you, but you need to go right past them as we go downstairs. Feeding first is most important at the moment. Edward and I are going to take you in the forest for your first feeding. Is that clear?" she asked me with a tone of power in it.

I nodded my head, as a little kid would do to a parent when they were stubborn or too shy to answer.

(Edward's P.O.V)

My finacee Bella finally had finally awaken. We only had so many hours before the highest clan of vampires (Volturi) came to our house to make sure Bella is completely Vampire.

I ran downstairs to let my family know that Bells was up and that I had to take her hunting immediately, so no saying hi till we get back. They agreed, and I waited by the door for Alice and Bella. Us three would be going hunting.

Once Alice and Bella finally got downstairs, we ran deep into the forest next to my house. "Bella, use your nose to smell around. Whatever smells appealing to you go after it. We're here to help"

She nodded her head yes and started to sniff around. About five minutes later she took off further in the forest. Alice and I took off after her. When we all stopped we saw a Buck.

Bella had run straight for it, and he ran straight at her with his antlers down. She jumped straight on top of the deer and started digging her fingernails into his back. It ripped a long line down his back. It bucked her off, and Bells went flying a few feet in front of him. It charged at her and she snapped his legs, so he couldn't move.

She then jumped on top of it again, and sunk her teeth into his skin so she could eat.

While Bella finished up Alice and I ran deeper into the woods to get us some food. I ended up finding a bear that Alice and I could eat from real quick. The bear basically went down without a fight.

Once we were done with that we returned to Bella. She was sitting there waiting for us. "Love come and follow Alice and I to the stream. We need to get cleaned up."

"All right. Did Alice and you eat yet?" She asked with worry.

"Yes Dear. Are you satisfied or do you need more to eat?" I asked, as I was concerned about her.

"I'm good" she smiled, as she walked over to me.


	9. AN

Authors Note-

Sorry that i have not posted another chapter yet, it has been crazy. I know thats no excuse but it has been. I am going to post the next two chapters tonight, and i wont have chapter nine done yet because im having a writers block, and not knowing what to put on that chapter. Im gonna try my hardest to get farther in it, and post it.

:D ProtheroEdward :D


	10. The Volturi

Chapter 9 – The Volturi

Sorry that this is so late, things have been hetic. This is probably the hardest/worst chapter i wrote, but let me know what you think!

* * *

(Esme's P.O.V)

Alice, Edward and Bella all arrived at the house an hour later. The Volturi was going to be here in a couple hours. So far now we all sat down and hung out, because Alice couldn't exactly see what was going to happen.

"So do we have a game plan?" Emmett asked with a big grin on his face.

"All we can do is sit back and wait. They might want Bella for their Convent, or they could simply just be doing a check-up, you never know" Carlisle said, with serious expression.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and Bella looked beyond freaked out, even though she had a serious expression. "Bells, you know everything is going to be okay. You're a vampire now, nothing can happen to you."

A bunch of emotions played on Bella face at once, I started laughing because it was exactly like Edwards face when he was showing mixed emotions.

Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm sorry, I was just watching Bella's face, she started putting multiple of emotions on her face like Edward does. It made me laugh"

Bella and Edward looked at each other and just smirked. You could really tell that they would fit perfectly as husband and wife.

"That's fine. Esme, how did you know I was freaking out? I know that's what I did as a human, but I have changed a lot. In fact, I don't remember too much of what happened to me in the past. All I remember is you guys, Charlie, and my mom" Bella pointed out loud.

"You mean you don't remember what events have happened? I could tell because as a mother I can sense that kind of stuff" I asked surprised.

We were all stunned, we all knew that this might happen, but when Bella woke up this morning she remembered us and we assumed that she remembered everything else.

* * *

(Jasper's P.O.V)

The whole family was spreading emotion of confusion and excitement. Bella was spreading emotion of worry; apparently she still had her feelings of worry with her. I spread of blanket of peace and calmness on everyone.

I looked at my wife Alice and she just smiled. She got up and walked out of the room.

I just starred at her and smiled, because she was up to something.

"All I remember is meeting Edward and you guys, spending tons of time with all of you, and that im getting married to Edward. I remember graduating, living with Charlie, my days with my mother and that is it. I don't remember any of my friend's names, where I went to high school or anything like that" Bella said, as she started dry-sobbing.

I sent a wave of calmness and reassurance to Bella. She needed it, and as my soon to be sister I needed to be there for her.

Alice came back into the room like ten minutes later with a book of some sort in her hands. "What do you got there dear?"

She had a big grin on her face, as she sat next to Bella on the sofa. "Bella, do you remember right before Edward changed you?"

"Not really, what happened? What do you have in your hand?" Bella asked with confusion again.

I just sat there and chuckled to myself, I forgot how easily Bella got confused. Alice sent me an evil glare, and I shut my mouth real quick. That's when I decided that I needed to get out of the room.

"Hey Edward, Emmett, Carlisle do you want to go hang out with me upstairs or something?" I asked with hope.

They all nodded their heads, and started getting up. Edward told Bella what he was doing, kissed her, and then joined us upstairs.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V)

I opened the scrapbook that I made for Bella by her request right before she was changed.

"Right before you were changed you said goodbye to me, and asked me to make a scrapbook for you so you could remember everything. There is some things that happened that we didn't take pictures so im going to explain. If you don't understand let me know and describe it as best as I can" I said lovingly.

She nodded her head yes and waited for me to go on.

We ended up spending a couple hours going everything that happened, so finally Bella understood everything.

"Thanks so much Alice. Im glad I asked you to make me that, I figured I wouldn't remember everything. Thanks Rosalie and Esme, for being patient with me" She grinned ear to ear.

We all told her no problem, as we were sitting back down from hugging I had a vision.

_Jane, Aro, Caius, Marcus and Demetri were all walking around forks looking and searching for Bella and Edward. A couple minutes later they bump into Jacob and his friends. Jacob asks them what they are here for and they tell him Bella. He jumps on them, so do the other boys. We end up having to go down there so we can stop it._

"Alice? Alice? Are you back yet? What did you see?" Esme asked, as she was holding onto my shoulders, as I was coming back into the present.

"The Volturi, Jacob and his friends fighting them here in forks. We had to go to them to stop all this. They will hurt the Werewolves if we don't go to them" I spit out, as Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were rushing down the stairs.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

I felt like I was in some kind of pain, but I didn't know why. I knew Alice told me that Jacob and I were really close and that we loved each other but I went for Edward instead. It all made sense but yet I didn't understand why I felt this way.

Edward picked me up and that's when I realized that this was real. It wasn't some kind of silly joke. I hurt because no matter what happened I still loved Jacob, I just loved Edward even more. We had to end this and we had to do it now.

I looked around and saw that we were in the car but I was still in Edwards's arms. "Everything's going to be all right love. I swear it will. I wont let anything happen to you," he said into my ear.

I looked up at him and just smiled. "I love you to Edward." I moved my face towards his and started kissing him to let him know how much I loved him.

He pulled away with an amused but serious expression on his face. "Thanks love, but not now"

I just sat on his lap till we found Jacob and the rest of him. That only took us about five to ten minutes.

* * *

(Carlisle's P.O.V)

I did a 360 as my car parked along the curve. Aro, Jane, Caius, Marcus and Demetri were all ready in the middle of the fight with Jacob and his werewolves. Once the car was stopped all 8 of us jumped out of the car.

"ARO this has to stop now" I said just loud enough to were he would know I meant business.

The whole Volturi just turned around slowly and looked at us. Jacob and his gang looked confident but overwhelmed at the same time.

"Carlisle, good to see you" Aro sang out with cheer, as he walked over to me. We all stiffened as all of The Voturi walked over to us.

I shook hands with everyone and waited for an explanation.

"Aro what are you doing to the werewolves. They did nothing to you" I said sternly.

"Well they simply got in the way. By the way it's good to see all of you. I see Bella is finally changed. Im glad. You know she has a decision if she wants to come with us or stay here forever with you guys" Aro said ever to kindly.

"No, I have decided to stay with them forever. I'm sorry" Bella said shyly, but at the same time angry with them

"Fine then. We will leave you in peace, since you have followed our directions. Make sure that any other human does not know about this or there will be serious action taking place. Good day Carlisle and family" Aro said, as him and the rest of clan slowly wandered behind the nearest building and disappeared.

We apologized to Jacob and his gang, before we started heading back to the car. As I was turning I saw Jacob stare at Bella with a beyond anger expression.

I looked at the rest of my family and gave them a look that said stay around Bella and help her out if she needs it.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

"What in the hell are you staring at Jacob?" I asked bitterly.

"You and your Vampires Leeches. You had to choose them, didn't you? I could of loved you so much more, you wouldn't have had to change for me one bit" Jacob yelled out with hatred and anger.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I can't help that I love Edward more. You and I both agreed that this was best. Now if you excuse us, we need to leave." I said sternly, so he would understand me. I turned around and walked back to the car. The whole family followed me.

I didn't need to start fight and end up drinking one of the werewolf's blood, which would be a big no, no. I would end up breaking the treaty right then and there if that happened.

We got in the car and Carlisle drove us home. Today had been a very long day and it still wasn't over. Thank god I wasn't human at the moment, because I would be crying for all the pain and memories of the past.


	11. Quiet Time

Chapter 11 - **Chapter 11 – Phone Call**

(Alice's P.O.V)

Bella ended up moving into our house a couple weeks ago when she finally decided that she couldn't be around Charlie 24/7. So her and I had been doing all the planning of the wedding, but I'll get into the wedding details later.

It was now the end of June and it was a beautiful sunny day in Forks, Washington. It was always very rare when we had a nice sunny day, so our family took advantage of the day and decided that we were going to go hunting, Bella included.

So we all got in the car this morning and drove off to California where there is an overpopulated species of Bobcats. Bella had never tried one, and the rest of us were so thirsty for it.

We ended up getting home three days later. As soon as we got into the house was when Bella and I finished the wedding plans. We ended up deciding that the wedding was going to be here, and that we were going to have multiple decorations all over the place. Bella's family and friends were invited; also Tanya's family was invited. I was amazed at how well Bella agreed to what I was thinking; to tell you the truth it kind of scared me. This was so not normal for her.

But any-who, back to what I was saying earlier about Bella moving out from Charlie's to our house. Every time he annoyed her, she started getting really angry and almost slipped a couple times. She felt so horrible, that she came to Esme and Carlisle and asked them. Of course they agreed, and she moved in as soon as they said yes.

So now we have been getting use to the arrangements and sending invitations out to all the guests. They wedding is only 42 days away, and I had to order everything now so it comes the week before the wedding.

I was sitting in my bedroom just thinking about everything and listening to "Every Little Thing" by Hawk Nelson when Rosalie walked into my bedroom.

"Hey. Great song. Do you want to go shopping with me? I'm bored and I need something fun to do" She smiled brightly.

"Dah!" I screamed with excitement, as I shut off my radio, and got my shoes on.

Right after that we were off to the mall.

* * *

(Emmett's P.O.V)

I was so bored now that Rosalie and Alice decided to go to the mall, so I was walking upstairs to Bella and Edward's room. I wanted to see if Edward wanted to do anything with me. I was then going to go over to Jasper and see if he wanted to hang out with us also.

I knocked on the door frame, even though they were sitting on the bed and talking.

"Hey Emmett, come on in. What's up?" Bella asked me with a big smile.

I walked in and just smiled. "Well, I was wondering if Edward wanted to hang out with me because Alice and Rosalie went to the mall and i'm bored."

"I would love to. Let me say goodbye to Bella and I'll be down in a minute. How long will be gone?" He asked me out of curiosity.

"Three hours at the most. Bella your welcome to join if you want to. I'm gonna go get Jasper, meet me downstairs in a few minutes" I said, as I turned around and walked out of the room.

"_Next stop Jasper's room_," I thought to myself eagerly.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

Once Emmett had left the room I had told Edward to go have fun without me. I decided that I would go hang out with Esme for the day if she wasn't busy. Edward thought that was a good plan, and gave me a kiss before he left to go downstairs.

I sat on the bed for a few minutes to think some more. Even though I hadn't heard from Jacob in three weeks and I was mad at him, I stilled cared for him as a friend.

"_I should go and see what Esme thinks I should do. Should I go try and talk to him or should I just leave the matter alone?_" I asked myself with sadness.

I cleared my head of all those thoughts and wondered downstairs. I found Esme in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey Esme. What are you doing?" I asked with concern.

"Your father is coming to visit and stay for dinner, so I am making it. We all have to eat some. You haven't seen your father for three weeks now and he's missing you" she said kindly.

"Oh okay. Do you mind if I join you?" I asked happily. I had been missing my father like crazy since I moved out, but I kept wanting to jump on him and drink his blood when I was there, so I had to move out.

"Of course dear. Do you want to grab some parsley from the fridge?" she asked me, as she looked back at the recipe.

I grabbed it out of the fridge, and walked back over to her. She thanked me and then chopped it up once I gave it to her. "Esme can I ask you something?"

"Yes dear, what's on your mind?" She asked me with all the love in the world.

"We'll you know how three weeks ago we saw Jacob. I haven't heard from him in those three weeks and I don't know if I should call him or just wait for him to make contact. I still want to be friends and I am missing my best friend like crazy," I mumbled out.

"Honey that's up to you. If it was I, I would wait for him to make contact. I know your missing him like crazy, you'll figure it out sooner or later" She smiled kindly.

I walked over to the table when my cell phone started to ring. I grabbed it out of my pocket, and answered it before I looked at who it was.

"Hello?" I smiled, thinking it was Edward.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked me.

I gasped, and couldn't answer. I didn't think he would even bother to try and call me.


	12. Phone Call

Chapter 11 - **Chapter 11 – Phone Call**

(Alice's P.O.V)

Bella ended up moving into our house a couple weeks ago when she finally decided that she couldn't be around Charlie 24/7. So her and I had been doing all the planning of the wedding, but I'll get into the wedding details later.

It was now the end of June and it was a beautiful sunny day in Forks, Washington. It was always very rare when we had a nice sunny day, so our family took advantage of the day and decided that we were going to go hunting, Bella included.

So we all got in the car this morning and drove off to California where there is an overpopulated species of Bobcats. Bella had never tried one, and the rest of us were so thirsty for it.

We ended up getting home three days later. As soon as we got into the house was when Bella and I finished the wedding plans. We ended up deciding that the wedding was going to be here, and that we were going to have multiple decorations all over the place. Bella's family and friends were invited; also Tanya's family was invited. I was amazed at how well Bella agreed to what I was thinking; to tell you the truth it kind of scared me. This was so not normal for her.

But any-who, back to what I was saying earlier about Bella moving out from Charlie's to our house. Every time he annoyed her, she started getting really angry and almost slipped a couple times. She felt so horrible, that she came to Esme and Carlisle and asked them. Of course they agreed, and she moved in as soon as they said yes.

So now we have been getting use to the arrangements and sending invitations out to all the guests. They wedding is only 42 days away, and I had to order everything now so it comes the week before the wedding.

I was sitting in my bedroom just thinking about everything and listening to "Every Little Thing" by Hawk Nelson when Rosalie walked into my bedroom.

"Hey. Great song. Do you want to go shopping with me? I'm bored and I need something fun to do" She smiled brightly.

"Dah!" I screamed with excitement, as I shut off my radio, and got my shoes on.

Right after that we were off to the mall.

* * *

(Emmett's P.O.V)

I was so bored now that Rosalie and Alice decided to go to the mall, so I was walking upstairs to Bella and Edward's room. I wanted to see if Edward wanted to do anything with me. I was then going to go over to Jasper and see if he wanted to hang out with us also.

I knocked on the door frame, even though they were sitting on the bed and talking.

"Hey Emmett, come on in. What's up?" Bella asked me with a big smile.

I walked in and just smiled. "Well, I was wondering if Edward wanted to hang out with me because Alice and Rosalie went to the mall and i'm bored."

"I would love to. Let me say goodbye to Bella and I'll be down in a minute. How long will be gone?" He asked me out of curiosity.

"Three hours at the most. Bella your welcome to join if you want to. I'm gonna go get Jasper, meet me downstairs in a few minutes" I said, as I turned around and walked out of the room.

"_Next stop Jasper's room_," I thought to myself eagerly.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

Once Emmett had left the room I had told Edward to go have fun without me. I decided that I would go hang out with Esme for the day if she wasn't busy. Edward thought that was a good plan, and gave me a kiss before he left to go downstairs.

I sat on the bed for a few minutes to think some more. Even though I hadn't heard from Jacob in three weeks and I was mad at him, I stilled cared for him as a friend.

"_I should go and see what Esme thinks I should do. Should I go try and talk to him or should I just leave the matter alone?_" I asked myself with sadness.

I cleared my head of all those thoughts and wondered downstairs. I found Esme in the kitchen cooking.

"Hey Esme. What are you doing?" I asked with concern.

"Your father is coming to visit and stay for dinner, so I am making it. We all have to eat some. You haven't seen your father for three weeks now and he's missing you" she said kindly.

"Oh okay. Do you mind if I join you?" I asked happily. I had been missing my father like crazy since I moved out, but I kept wanting to jump on him and drink his blood when I was there, so I had to move out.

"Of course dear. Do you want to grab some parsley from the fridge?" she asked me, as she looked back at the recipe.

I grabbed it out of the fridge, and walked back over to her. She thanked me and then chopped it up once I gave it to her. "Esme can I ask you something?"

"Yes dear, what's on your mind?" She asked me with all the love in the world.

"We'll you know how three weeks ago we saw Jacob. I haven't heard from him in those three weeks and I don't know if I should call him or just wait for him to make contact. I still want to be friends and I am missing my best friend like crazy," I mumbled out.

"Honey that's up to you. If it was I, I would wait for him to make contact. I know your missing him like crazy, you'll figure it out sooner or later" She smiled kindly.

I walked over to the table when my cell phone started to ring. I grabbed it out of my pocket, and answered it before I looked at who it was.

"Hello?" I smiled, thinking it was Edward.

"Bella?" A familiar voice asked me.

I gasped, and couldn't answer. I didn't think he would even bother to try and call me.


	13. A True Friendship

Chapter 12 – A True Friendship

(Jacob's P.O.V)

"Bella, are you there?" I asked Bells again.

"Yeah. What's up?" She answered after a moment.

"I need to talk to you, about this whole friendship thing. Can we meet somewhere?" I asked with nervousness.

"How about you meet me at the end of the Cullens driveway, Esme needs me to stay here and I'm not living at home anymore. Yes we do need to talk" She responded with a sigh.

"Of course, I'll be over there in a few minutes. Bye Bells" I said as I hung up the phone.

I took a deep breath as I walked outside the house and into the woods.

I just got back yesterday from the borderline of California and Washington. I had finally decided that I was madly in love with Bella no matter what, but I would never tell her that. I was going to make this work, so we could still be best friends. I've been missing her like crazy

I changed into my werewolf form and ran to the Cullens. Bells and I were going to work this out.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

Esme helped me calm down once I got off the phone with Jacob. She called Edward and let him know everything that was going on. He insisted that he had to come home to be with me but Esme and I told him that I was fine and it was all going to be okay. That seemed to work and he decided to stay with his brother as they were seeing who was stronger.

If you asked me why, I wouldn't be able to tell you. They were both very strong and it was very stupid, but I guess to them it is important.

I walked outside and walked all the way down to the end of the driveway, Jacob still wasn't there so I sat on the ground and waited.

Who knows how long I sat there, but all of a sudden I smelt werewolf about three or four blocks down.

I stood up instantly and waited for Jacob to come, this was going to be very interesting, so all I could do is sit and wait, or more like stand and wait.

I finally saw him walking up ten minutes later; he had just some sweats on and no shirt.

"Jacob" I greeted, with a mellow but cautious voice.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V)

When Esme called me twenty minutes ago about Jacob all of a sudden wanting to meet with Bella, I was freaking out. I had to get to her, but they convinced me to stay with Emmett and enjoy it.

All I can do is hope that she's okay, and he will not harm her. Even though Bella, would never tell you she still was afraid of ever saying goodbye to Jacob.

I couldn't blame her, which was my fault that they were like that. If I hadn't left in the first place, this never would of happen.

Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts, by him starting to shake me.

"Earth to Edward. Bella will be fine, she is very strong and stubborn," he said with a huge grin.

"I know I just worry about her. I get to; since she's my fiancée and her other lover is meeting her. Do you know what that does to a guy?" I said with panic in my voice.

"Edward Anthony Cullens, if you don't know Bella by now then you don't deserve her. She loves you and she can't live without you. You need to stop blaming yourself from when you were stupid and left her. That is in the past, she forgave you and now you need to remember that" Emmett said sternly.

It was never any fun when he acted like this; in fact it kind of scared me. I shook my head yes and agreed with him. I knew he was right, and it was time that I actually listen to him.

* * *

(Jacob's P.O.V)

When I walked up the driveway I saw Bella, she still looked like her beautiful self, but a little different.

"Jacob" she greeted with sort of a smile, but she had a tone in her voice at the same time.

I stopped two feet away from her. I smelt around and found out that Bella didn't smell like her self she smelt like one of those nasty vampires. Of course that was what Bells was, but I was going to get over that. I had to.

"Hey Bells. How are you?" I nervously asked. I all of a sudden had butterflies in my stomach.

"I'm okay. I just have been trying to figure out what was with you saying shit three weeks ago, and now you want to talk to be friends. I am confused and we need to talk this out otherwise we'll never know" she said with a tone of anger but sadness at the same time.

"See I was really angry because I never wanted you to change, you were always my Bella and now your Bella but different. I'm sorry for everything I said. I want to see if there is anyway possible that we can be friends. I miss you Bella, I miss our friendship," I said lovingly, as I spilled out my guts to her.

She stood there smiling, as I was rapping up my little speech. She waited for me to be done before she started to talk. "I thought you were saying all that because you hated me, not that I wasn't your Bella anymore. I'm still your Bella; it's just underneath all this. If we are going to become friends we won't really be able to hang out unless we met at a restaurant or store or something"

Now it was my turn to smile, she was so cute when she rambled.

"What are you smiling at?" She said giggling.

"You rambling. The pack all ready knows we are hanging out, does your family?" I asked with some effort.

She smiled lightly before she responded with "Yes, I called the rest of them and told them so they would know. They want to make sure I'm safe and okay when most of them are gone hunting"

I shivered with disgust as she said that like it was so natural. "Great way off putting what they do"

"You asked that's what you get. Now can this friendship even really work?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"We'll I'm going to try. I miss you so much and I need my Bella as a friend back. I understand I can't be more than that. So what do you say?" I asked hopefully.

"I think that would be a great idea. You have my cell, so give me a call sometime and we can get together again" She said with a smile.

* * *

(Esme's P.O.V)

I looked at the clock to see what time it was, it was close to four and the rest of the family would be home soon.

I had to call Bella and let her know to say goodbye to Jacob, plus I needed her to help me cooking dinner for Charlie and the rest us.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up, a couple minutes later she did.

"What's up Esme?" she asked, as she answered.

"I need your help with dinner, plus the rest of the family will be here soon, so say goodbye to Jacob and you can get together with him later" I said sweetly.

She agreed and let me go.

I was worried for her, but she was determined to stay friends with Jacob so we had to be happy for her.

Well I was waiting for Bella; I cut up the meat for the spaghetti we were going to have to night. Charlie would be here by six and I still had a lot to make for dinner.

Bella walked in a few minutes later. "Hey dear, how did it go?" I asked with hope that she was in a good mood.

"Good, we're going to try to be friends again. Do you need help? What time are Edward and everyone getting home?" Bella asked with happiness.

"Yes, can you help me with noodles, as I finish the sauce and 4:30" I said with a laugh. "You miss him don't you?"

"I've been going crazy, but I didn't want him to feel like he couldn't have fun with Emmett either. Was it like this for Carlisle and you?" I asked, as I automatically started helping with the noodles.

"I remember when Carlisle found me. I was 20 and I was on the edge of dieing from jumping off the cliff. The moment I saw him I thought he was some angel coming from the heavens to rescue me. When he picked me up my world went black, it was three days later when I awoke and met Edward and him for the first time. " I said, as I saw the memory in my head all over again. "He explained everything and agreed to obey all the rules they had. My first thought of him was that he was beautiful and I couldn't understand why he liked a girl like me, who so many problems. As time moved on, we both fell in love. There was a couple times I had to stay at home when he did something that he didn't want me to get hurt, that's when my world felt like it was nothing without him and missed him dearly"

"Wow, we have a lot more in common, then I thought. Without them our world is nothing and they don't realize that" Bella said, with a smile as she finished cooking the spaghetti noodles.

"That's for sure, but at least we have a true friendship with them. Besides them loving us to death, that is the best thing we can ask for" I grinned ear to ear, as the meal was done.

Bella and I talked back and forth about our favorite memories with our lovers for a half hour, the next thing we knew everyone was home. Tonight was going to be a great night I could just feel it.


	14. Author's Note

A

A.N: Sorry that I havent gotten a new chapter posted yet. My mom's computer crashed a month ago and I have no way to get it on here, cause my floppy disks also won"t work. So please don't hate me or the story. I will try to get it posted as soon as I can!

Also leave me some Reviews, so I know what you think so far, and if you could maybe you could give me some ideas of what you think should happen in the future of the story!


	15. Supper Time

Chapter 13 –

Chapter 13- Supper Time

(Edward's P.O.V)

We just arrived home, and I ran in to Bella. I hugged her and kissed her so much she was laughing.

"You make it look like you've been without me for years" She smiled my favorite smile.

"Technically it feels like that. So when does Charlie come over? How did it go with Jacob?" I asked, as I picked up my lovely fiancée and carried her bridal style up to our room.

She laughed all the way up. I sat her on the bed, and waited for her to tell me everything that was going on between Jacob and her.

"Charlie is coming at 5:30. Jacob met me out in the driveway. We talked about how we want to be friends again. We'll only get together with you, the family or meet at a public place just him and I once in a while. That is all that happened. I don't love him like that anymore." She said with a big smile.

"You don't love him anymore?" I asked speechless.

"Yea, once I was changed and I thought about Jacob I realized that he was only a friend and deep inside he was something to support me while everything happened" She said carefully, trying not to bring up the worst part of our lives.

Even though the memory was bitter sweet, I was smiling like there was no tomorrow. I knew she loved me more, but now I didn't have to worry about anyone else trying to take her away from me. This would be nice.

I ran over to her in a few quick steps, and swept her off the bed and into my arms. "I love you so much Bella Marie" I kissed her on the lips with such a force that you could probably hear our kiss from a few miles away.

A few minutes later I pulled away, so we could get some oxygen even though we didn't need it, it was a force of habit.

"Edward, Bella? Can you come down here and help me out?" Esme whispered.

Bella and I laughed, as I carried us down the stairs. Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, I let her down so we could walk into the kitchen holding hands instead.

"What's up Esme?" I asked with a huge smile.

"I need Bella to set the table, and I need you to get everything ready for when Charlie gets here in a hour and a half. I want everything to be perfect," She said sincerely.

5:30 PM

The doorbell rang, and Bella was ecstatic. She was missing her father so much! Emmett answered the door with a big smile all written over his face.

"Hey Charlie, good to see you again" he chuckled.

"You too" Charlie smiled back.

That's when Bella ran from the kitchen out to the living room screaming "Daddy"

We all laughed, as Bella slowly ran into Charlie's arms.

"I missed you too kiddo. How are you doing?" he laughed, as he wrapped his arms around Bella.

"Good, I haven't seen you forever. What have you been up to?" She asked smiling. I took Charlie's coat from him, and hung it up on the coat rack.

Charlie and Bella were heading towards the living room to catch up with one another. After all it's been a month.

The rest of the family went in the kitchen, to give Charlie, Bella and I some privacy. I walked over to Bella and sat down.

(Carlisle's P.O.V.)

The whole night went by fast. Charlie and all of us talked about the wedding, and what everyone's been up to the whole dinner conversation. You could tell that he was really missing Bella, so the little time he got with her made him truly happy.

We finally ended up saying goodbye to Charlie about ten or so. After that was done, Bella and Edward helped Esme clean up the kitchen. While the rest of us, went to the living room and turned on the news.

There was nothing interesting on, so I walked into the kitchen to see how my children and wife were doing. I walked into them playing Uno, and having a great time.

"Mind if I join?" I asked with love.

"Come on in" Bella giggled.

I grabbed a hand, and started to play.

We ended up playing the game for the rest of the night, and just enjoyed our little game, as we never got time like this. This would be something I would remember forever.


	16. The Perfect Day Part 1

Chapter 14 – The Perfect Day Part 1

**A.N:(I don't know who has read Breaking Dawn yet, but I started this story before it came out so im going to finish this like the new book hasn't come out at all)**

It all started out like any other day, but today was a little different. See today was my wedding day. So I didn't get to wake up to Edward's face (Which always set me in a mood, because he was my sunshine and happiness.)

"Bella hurry up. We have all kinds of things to do today" Rosalie smiled, as she was standing in the doorway.

"Fine" I sighed, as I got of bed.

I was surprised that Rosalie got me instead of my mother and Alice. What were they up to anyway?

"Rosalie?" I asked out loud, within a few moments she was back in my room.

"What's the matter?" She asked with worry.

"The matter is Where is my mother and Alice? That is what scares me," I asked with a horrified expression.

That made Rosalie laugh. "I sent them out for a few hours to get random things so you could have peace and quiet, especially when you got out of bed."

I laughed right along with her. "Thanks so much Rose, I appreciate it"

"No problem. Go hop in the shower now, and do what you want because they will be home in two hours. All the guys left early this morning. I'm suppose to tell you that Edward loves you and can't wait to marry you" Rosalie beamed, as if she was the one marrying Edward.

I snickered at this, and she just smiled as she walked away.

I looked at my dresser and saw a bouquet of red roses. My heart smiled knowing Edward left them. He was the only one who knew what kind of flowers I liked.

I grabbed my clothes and hopped into the shower. I wanted some peace and quiet.

By the time I got out, and got changed; Alice barged into my room with a hyper expression on her face. Soon Rosalie followed short after with a livid facial expression.

"ALICE!! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" Rosalie roared.

Alice coiled up, and looked sad and scared at the same time.

"Sorry Rose, I know I wasn't suppose to be home for another hour or two but I saw Bella come out of the bathroom and I rushed home with Renee." Alice babbled.

"Alice, just please go do nothing with my mother for two hours, while I take it easy. Once the two hours are up, I swear to god you can start the torture on me," I said, as swallowed at my words.

"All right" She pouted, as she walked out of the room.

Rose just laughed, and followed after Alice.

So that was how my morning started. I ended up having peace and quiet for a total of four hours with Rosalie. Then when my mom and Alice arrived, they started on my make-up and hair. Once that was done, Rosalie made them stop so I could eat dinner.

The wedding wasn't until nine tonight but I had to get ready early. So as soon as 5pm came around, I had to get in my dress and shoes so did the girls.

Of course, when we were all ready, Renee had to have pictures of all of us at the house.

"Mom I love you to death, but you need to stop taking photos. We have Alice for that. Go have fun with Esme for a little while, well I talk to Rosalie and Alice" I smiled.

My mom agreed and left the room, before Alice started.

"What do you mean you have me for that? This is the only time you'll have this in your lifetime" Alice complained, as she whacked me across my head with her hand.

"Hey that hurt," I said, automatically as I rubbed my head.

"Alice, now look what you did. I have to redo Bella's hair all over again" Rose sighed.

Alice just shook her head with a big smile.

"When's Emmett getting home, I still have to insult him for calling me a girl when I let him win at arm wrestling." I thought evilly.

Rose busted out laughing. "Wait till he finds out you let him win. He will go berserk"

"Oh I know, that is the whole point. He won't find out until after the reception, then we can go at it," I grinned.

"Just wait for me to grab the video camera," Alice sang, as we walked up the stairs to her bedroom again.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

I left the house this morning after watching Bella pretend to sleep. That was what she preferred, so we all stuck to her wishes. She is always too beautiful no matter what she does.

I quickly ran to the flower shop this morning, and picked up some red roses. When I arrived back home Rose was waiting for me so she could grab the flowers and kick me out.

So now I'm with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper for the rest of the day.

"_I can't wait to marry my angel_," I my heart sang to itself.

Emmett laughing ever so loudly immediately pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed.

I always hated it when I was from angel. It put me in a bitter mood.

"Have you seen your face lately. You're like a little puppy dog waiting for the owner to come home. I've never seen someone this eager." He chuckled.

"Bug off Emmett" I growled.

"Someone's a little cranky" Emmett teased.

I was ready to jump on him and teach him a lesson, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by Carlisle.

"If you bys are down let's go get a game of Ultimate Frisbee going. The rainstorm should start any minute"

"Where would we play it? We aren't allowed home," Jasper asked nervously.

"_Alice must of given him the rules_," Emmett thought.

That made me come out of my bitterness and start laughing.

* * *

(Rosalie's P.O.V.)

Alice, Esme and Renee went were downstairs having coffee and talking. I was upstairs talking to Bella.

"Rose, do you think I could called Edward. Im missing him very much. I just need to hear his voice," I whispered softly.

"Yes, but do it quickly before Alice figures it out" She gleamed as she handed me my cell phone.

I watched her quickly dial his cell and waited for it to ring, while I was fixing the curls in her hair.

"Edward" Bella whispered as quietly as she could.

I smiled, as I finished re-curling the last curl on her head. She looked so gorgeous today.

"I miss you and love you so much. I don't have much time until Alice finds out," she giggled.

I laughed also, as I pictured Alice marching in here and trying to kill us for a little phone call.

I automatically moved in front of the door so Alice couldn't come in right away and try to stare down Bella.

"**BELLA MARIE SWAN**" Alice whispered with an angry tone.

"Honey, she's on her way up. Thanks for the roses and I'll meet you at the alter. I can't wait. Love ya," She said with worry, as she said it quickly.

Edward must of answered quickly cause Bella hung up the phone and she waited for Alice to pound on the door.

"Sorry Rose" She apologized.

"No big deal. It's worth it" I beamed with happiness.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V)

"_What is Bella and Rose thinking? You never see or talk to the groom right before the wedding_," I thought to myself, as I came to a stop in front of my bedroom door.

I knew Rose wouldn't let me straight into my room, she didn't want me to kill Bella, and so I knocked on the door and waited.

Rose answered the door slowly.

"I'm not going to kill Bella, im just going to smack her across the head a few times to see if her moments just stick with her" I grinned devilishly.

"As long, as you wait till after the wedding then you can come in" Rose said giving my own torture device back to me.

"_Damn, I have to figure some other torture device_" I thought to myself before I walked straight into my room. "_I got it_"

"You two know the rules. Im disappointed in both of you, you know better," I said trying to look angry.

"Hey Alice?" Rose asked.

I stopped in my tracks. "_She's up to something_," I thought. "What's up?"

"Well you know I can always call up Emmett and tell him about that time when I walked into Jasper and Yo…" She started to say before I cut her off.

"_That's what she was up to_," I said to myself, as I rolled my eyes. "Stop that sentence right there. You win all right. She can call and talk to Edward all day until an hour before the wedding starts" I said with frustration.

"Thank you Alice" Bella Giggled as she ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Love Ya"

"Love ya too," I grumbled. "_Damn them_" I knew something like this would happen but yet my stupid old self had to walk right into that conversation. Why did Rose have to accidentally walk in on Jasper and I doing the pleasurable. The though of Jasper and I doing that sent a wave of butterflies and chills through my body.

"Alice, you wouldn't happen to be thinking of Jasper and you having some fun were you" Bella said teasing me, waiting for my reaction.

"Shut up" I said as I stuck my tongue out like a two year old and stormed out of the room. As I left I heard Rose and Bella laughing like crazy.

"Just wait you two. I'll get you back," I said quietly, knowing they would hear me.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V)

Two hours before the wedding

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and I were sitting downstairs in my basement getting ready for my wedding. It was driving me crazy that I had to wait two hours just to see my lovely soon to be wife. It was always a great and perfect day when I was near my Bella.

"Edward takes a seat. There isn't much we can do until a half hour before the wedding. Charlie and Jacob are going to be here in a hour, take a deep breath," Carlisle told me lovingly.

I took a breath that I didn't need, and it relaxed me a little bit. I locked at the clock and realized I still had a hour that I could talk to Bella. She called me back after Alice left and told me what all went on. I had to say that I laughed really hard and told Emmett the whole thing.

He was super psyched to have info on Jasper and Alice. Lets just say Jasper punched Emmett a few times, before Emmett agreed to not talk about it tonight at all, and only four times he could speak of it. Emmett wasn't happy but he wasn't about to complain and not get this chance.

So after all of that, I grabbed my cell and called my lovely bride. It rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Hey baby, what's up?" She said happily.

"Just wanted to talk to my lovely lady one more time before the wedding started. I can't wait to see you walk up the aisle to me. You are going to look beyond beautiful" I grinned from ear to ear-just thinking of it.

"You are too sweet. I need to talk to you, Alice has me on lock down, and She wont let me go anywhere. Its frustrating, im suppose to be a happy bride" she sighed with unhappiness.

"Give the phone to Rose for a moment, I'll talk to you right after I talk to her. Sorry honey" I apologized as I came up with a great plan. I was going to let my bride escape for a little bit with Rose.

"Fine, but what a way to tease your future wife" she giggled, as she handed the phone off.

That made me laugh also, cause I was teasing her this way.

"What's up?" Rose asked.

"You need to get Bella out of that house now before she runs away from me. Alice is going to drive her insane. Tell Alice that you are going to take Bella shopping cause she's trying to escape or something. Then when Alice agrees, take Bella out to Charlie's house for a little bit so she can get some fresh air. Bring her back a half hour before the wedding starts." I raddled off as my plan came to my mind.

"All right, I'll do it. I wont ruin it. Here's Bells" Rose said, as she handed the phone back to Bella, as im sure she was going downstairs to talk to Alice.

"Baby, what was all of that about?" Bella asked with confusion.

"Rose will explain when it is all ready ago. She had to make some excuses up so don't complain when she says your least favorite thing, just go with it" I said hoping that she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Fine, I'll thank you later. So what are you up to? Im sitting here all dressed up, bored and I'm on lockdown until the wedding starts. Does Alice think I'm going to run" Bella asked as she finished her sentence while taking a breath in between.

"Not that you're going to run from the wedding but that you'll come see me before the wedding. Now take a deep breath and listen to Rose. I'll see you in hour and a half. Keep your self safe for me Bella," I said lovingly.

She sighed, and was quiet for a second before she answered.

"Rose just walked in the room. I'll keep safe and I'll see you then. Love Ya"

She hung up and the line went dead.

"Can time go any slower?" I thought to myself.

The two hours were going to be slow and uncomfortable.


	17. Authors Note

A

A.N: Sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have a new chapter, and I promise I'll get it up well I can! I have a new story that I'll be posting up as well. It's another Twilight Story and it's called "Knight and Shinning Armor". I cant wait to hear what you think!


	18. The Perfect Day Part 2

Chapter 15 – The Perfect Day Part 2

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Rose carried me out to the car, and refused to talk to me until were in the car. So once she got me in, it took her a few seconds to get in the car and pull out of the driveway.

"Now will you explain to me? Why are we leaving the house? Im not leaving my own wedding" I said assuming that's why she did this.

"Yes. Edward told me to convince Alice that I was taking you shopping to keep you busy. When in truth were going to Charlie's house to do whatever so you can be free and not on lockdown. I never thought you would leave your own wedding." Rose smiled, as she zoomed off towards Charlie's.

"Oh thank you. I was going insane. What do you want to do at Charlie's?" I asked with happiness, but with guilt for even thinking Rosalie would do that to me.

"We are going to talk and watch movies and stuff. You know Alice will see what is happening now," She said nervously but with a big smile.

"Yeah give it five more minutes before she calls my cell phone, or yours" I smiled, even though I was terrified of Alice when she got in one of her moods. I think we all were.

"I hear you on that one. When we get to Charlie's call Edward. I got a good feeling Alice is flipping out on him" Rose said as she zoomed a little further.

We arrived a few moments later at my old house. "Where's Charlie?" I asked confused.

"Alice has him helping her around the house, along with Jacob until the wedding starts. I'm going to carry you in now, so your dress does not get dirty. You think Alice will have a field day now, wait until she saw you in a filthy dress" Rose said, as the thought made her shiver with annoyance and fright.

Rose walked around the car, and carried me out of the car, and over to the front door. She wouldn't put me down until we were inside the house.

That's when Rose's Cell went off.

"Alice" we both said in unison as we both had a smirk spread across our faces.

She quickly dealt with Alice, so once that was done we watched a couple movies. Before I knew it, it was time to go. I had exactly a half hour before my wedding would start. Rose would have to sneak me in through the back door.

We were in the car, on the way home when Rose called Esme to tell her what was happening. Esme made sure that no one including Edward and his brothers were in the living room, so I could sneak up.

The wedding ceremony was being held out in the yard by the small little river that ran behind the Cullens house. The reception was being held on the opposite side of the house. Alice had way too much gathering everything together. To be honest it scared me to death, but it was Alice.

So when we arrived, we came in the kitchen door, so no one would see us. Esme was waiting for us, the moment we walked in.

"I'm so sorry mom," I said smiling with happiness.

"Not a problem dear. Edward and the guys are outside getting the last minute touches ready. Alice is up in her room waiting for you girls. She is not pleased that we all agreed you needed to get out of here," Esme giggled, at the thought.

"Of course" I grinned, as I rolled my eyes. Alice was so predictable when it came to stuff like this.

"Rose, can you help me up the stairs to Alice, so I can apologize a million times before that sister of mine will ever forgive me" I giggled.

Rose and Esme were laughing, when all of a sudden Alice flew down the stairs with a big evil grin on her face.

That made us laugh even harder. The next thing I know Alice was carrying me, as she flew up the stairs.

"Alice put me down," I laughed.

"Not until we lock this door so Edward, Rose, Esme, and anyone else can't get in here until ten minutes before the wedding. I'm not taking any chances," she said with a grin, as she locked up her bedroom door.

I laughed, of course she wanted to make sure this was perfect.

Once I got my breath I apologized. "Alice, I'm sorry for leaving like that. I felt like a prisoner and I needed to get out"

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just irritated with Edward and Rosalie. There is only thirty minutes before the wedding starts. The pianist and pastor are all ready here and ready to go. How are you doing?" Alice asked concerned.

"I'm scared silly. I can't do this? Am I making the right choice?" I asked, as I started dry sobbing.

Before I knew it, Alice had the door open and Rose ran in holding her hands out to me.

"Sweetie, of course you're making the right choice. You love Edward more than anything else and that's all that matters. Besides that dog would love to hear that and snatch you," Rose said lovingly, as I leaned my head against her chest.

"Exactly, plus you know you want to marry Edward so you can become our sister, and we can go shopping twenty four seven. That's the only reason" Alice smirked, knowing it would make me feel better.

That did it. I busted out in giggles. They knew I absolutely hated shopping, but they were trying to make me smile and it worked,

"You're right. I'm just having pre-wedding jitters. I love Edward more than anything. Plus you know marrying him does have its perks" I smiled, knowing he could hear me.

Rosalie and Alice started laughing again cause Edward whispered that I better just have pre-wedding jitters and he loves me too. He also said the sex is going to be the best perk ever.

I blushed deep red, and looked at down at the floor. All I wanted was this wedding to be over so Edward and I could finally be alone. Now I was nervous on how this was going to work.

My mother, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice all sat me down a couple days ago when all the guys were gone. They gave me the talk about how it was a wonderful experience, and not to be scared, cause it was Edward's first time also. It was embarrassing but it made me feel better now that I knew what to experience.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked as she squealed.

I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked around the room. My mother, father, Esme, Rosalie and Alice were all standing around me.

"Ready? Is it time all ready?" I asked with worry.

"Yes, where have you been? Give your mom a hug and kiss before we all grab our bouquets and walk downstairs to go down the aisle outside" Alice said with impatience.

I gave my mother a hug and kiss, before she ran downstairs, and we all gathered in a line. Alice came down the line, and gave us our flowers, before she stood in front of me as my Maid of Honor.

"Bella, I want you to know you look beautiful and I'll always love you," my father Charlie whispered in my ear.

"Thanks dad. Don't let me fall," I whispered back pretending to wipe a tear away from my face.

He nodded in agreement, as we walked out the patio door to the backyard. The music started up, and Esme walked down the aisle first. Rosalie followed, along with Alice right after her.

The music changed to Cannon D, my father and I started walking down the aisle. I looked around quickly and noticed that the decorations were so beautiful. I looked ahead finally, and saw my fiancée standing they're looking at me with all the love in the world. He looked absolutely beyond handsome.

It was then and there that I knew I was making the right decision. A few seconds later we stopped at the alter. My father kissed my cheek and then gave my hand to Edward.

"Take care of my girl," my father whispered, as he walked over to where Phil and my mother were sitting.

Edward nodded his head yes, and he smiled at me before we turned around to face the pastor.

Before I knew it the wedding Ceremony was over and I finally got to kiss Edward as they announced us for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"_I can't believe it, I finally married my angel_" I smiled as I thought of it.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Reception

The Wedding Ceremony was over, and it was finally the reception.

My wife Bella and I greeted all of our guests before it was time for the first dance.

I smiled at the thought of Bella finally becoming my wife. This is all I ever dreamed of.

As the music started, Bella and I walked out on the dance floor. She leaned against me. I kissed her head before I started singing along in her ear.

Called you for the first time yesterday

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but far away _

_Left me without anything to say_

_Now Im Speechless_

_Over the edge I'm just breathless_

_I never thought I'd catch this_

_Lovebug again_

_Hopeless_

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

By this Lovebug again

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

_I think about you eyes all the time_

_You're beautiful but you don't even try_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless_

_Over the edge I'm just breathless_

_I never thought I'd catch this_

_Lovebug again_

_Hopeless_

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

_By this Lovebug again_

_Kissed her for the first time yesterday_

_Everything I wished that it would be_

Suddenly I forgot how to speak

_Hopeless, breathless baby can't you see_

_Now I'm speechless _

_Over the edge I'm just breathless_

_I never thought I'd catch this_

Lovebug again

_Hopeless_

_Head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

_By this Lovebug again_

Of course I've never loved anyone before Bella, but it was the rest of the song that was our love story.

As the song ended I whispered into my bride's ear. "I love you now and forever"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Edward Cullen. Our fairy tale is finally coming true," she said, as she wiped her tears.

We moved off the dance floor, and joined the rest of our guests.

As we walked over to my family, I noticed Tanya and her family were here.

I walked over to them with a big smile on my face.

"Edward" Tanya shouted happily as she ran over to me.

I gave her a big hug and then moved back.

"Good to see you also Tanya. Everybody I would like you to meet my wife Bella." I smiled with happiness.

Tanya joined the rest of her family, before I continued introductions.

"Honey, this is Tanya, Kate, Irina, Elznear, and his wife

"Its good to finally meet you" Elznear said happily, as he walked over to Bella.

The rest of them followed, and did the same thing before they walked away.

"Did I do something wrong?" my wife asked with worry, as we walked over to the dinner table.

"No honey. You never do anything. Tanya, Kate and Irina are not use to meeting new people," I said lovingly, as I kissed her the top of her head.

She nodded her head in contentment, as we sat down and started eating our dinner.

Before I knew it my family was standing up and giving toasts. This was great, until Emmett's turn.

He stood up, and started with how happy and excited he was for us. Then it turned into how much we were going to have on our honeymoon. Everyone was laughing except Bella and I. My lovely Bella blushed, as usual. I on the other hand, made a mental note to hurt Emmett after I got back from our Honeymoon.

Once that was all over, Bella and I enjoyed the last two hours of our reception before we had to get going. So we said goodbye to all our friends and family and I drove us to the airport.

It was a mad rush, as we grabbed our bags, ran into the airport, got everything we needed and then hopped on our plan to a private Island called Esmeland, located in South America.

It was a day later that we finally arrived in South America. We grabbed our luggage and hopped on a boat that my family owned. It took us two hours before even reached the island.

Once we parked the boat ashore, I helped my lovely wife get off the boat, as I grabbed our luggage.

"What do you think?"

"It is beautiful. What is this place called?" She said excitedly.

"Esmeland. Mom and Dad own it. They said we could borrow it for a while. Are you ready Mrs. Cullens?" I glowed, as I said Mrs. Cullens. It was here that it finally sunk in that I finally married my angel.


	19. Next Step

Chapter 16 – Next Step

(Bella's P.O.V.)

~Three Weeks Later~

Edward and I had been here for three weeks. If we weren't jumping on one another, we were swimming, diving, exploring, and watching lots of movies. It was truly an amazing Honeymoon. We were planning to leave in a month. Don't get us wrong, we like staying here just us, but we miss our family terribly.

So at the moment, Edward and I were inside the house, watching "Step Up". I asked Edward if we could watch it, and he agreed saying "It's a romantic film, pop it in"

I put it in the DVD player, and walked back to the couch so I could snuggle with my husband. He wrapped his arm around me, and had me lean against his chest with a blanket wrapped around me.

As the movie started Edward whispered into my ear "I love you sweetheart, now and forever"

A huge smile spread across my face. I turned around to stare into his beautiful amethyst colored eyes. "I love you too, forever and for always"

He bent down and kissed me on the lips.

~Hour and a half later~

Once the movie was over, we decided to go take a pretend nap. I had been really tired lately with everything that we had been doing. Alice made sure to tell us over and over again to take photos of our activities with the digital camera she bought us, so we had been using that. So we walked into the master bedroom, and climbed into the bed and snuggled before we pretended to drift off.

As I was pretending sleeping I had pleasant but sad dreams. I dreamt that Edward and I were back home, and I had my hands on my big pregnant stomach. Edward was kissing my stomach and talking to it. He was so in love with me and the child inside, it was wonderful, but as it was getting better my dream switched over to all of us Cullens having a discussion about the million and one reasons why vampires cant produce babies.

The next dream was of my new family and I. We were sitting there talking and laughing, when all of a sudden the front door fell down, and who should appear but the Volturi them selves. They were looking to take me away, to have me become one of them. My Edward and the rest of the family thru a fit, but the Volturi killed them one by one.

I opened my eyes, and looked around. Edward wasn't in bed anymore. I looked over and saw a note that said:

Cleaning up in the kitchen. Love you always and forever

**~Edward**

I sat up and got out of bed as quick as I could possibly go, which was very fast with being a vampire. A few short seconds later I was in the kitchen sitting a stool. Edward turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Hey honey, how was your nap?"

"Interesting. I had some good but horrible dreams. Having fun cleaning?" I teased with love.

"Yep, making you happy is what is fun for me sweetheart." He said romantically. If I wasn't all ready his, I would be buckling at the knees right about now.

A big smile spread across my face. "What would you do without me?"

He paused and pretended to think about it for a few moments.

"Love me, Feed me, Never leave me," I said happily as I smiled brightly.

"Me never loving and feeding you, that's funny." He joked. "But on a more serious note, I will never leave you, you're mine"

I rolled my eyes at my husband. He was so predictable some days. I loved him with every inch of me, but sometimes he just was a little too serious if you know what I mean.

"What did you dream about?" he asked, getting back to the previous discussion.

"Well they were both sad. The first one I was pregnant, and then it turned around to all of our family telling me why it wasn't true. The second dream was all of us hanging out when all of a sudden the Volturi breaks through our door and wants to take me with them. You all refuse and they kill you one by one in front of me," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry that you had to dream about that love," Edward said sadly, but lovingly.

"What do you think they mean? I usually think about happy thoughts," I pondered out loud.

He stood there for a moment obviously thinking. He walked around the island and sat next to me on the stool.

"Well I think the first one is how you want to have kids and we can't. The second dream is about you being worried about how the Volturi will come back and take you from me. They are both understandable dreams even though they are very sad." He rubbed my back as he said it with lots of love.

I leaned my head against his chest, as I sat here in deep thought. "Edward, how do you feel about adopting a son or daughter? We both really want kids and we both know we cant have any naturally," I babbled on, as my thoughts turned into words.

He stood there with eyes sparkling at the thought of becoming a father.

"Do you really think that would be a good idea? What do you think the family will say?" he asked with worry.

Him worrying was kind of strange, because he was the one that held us together and was the one that was strong.

"I think it would be a great idea and I think they will support us in our decision. Why are you so worried babe?" I asked with concern.

"I just don't know how we are going to handle a baby that is so fragile when we are so strong" he confessed.

"Edward Anthony Cullens, you will be an excellent father. Don't every doubt yourself. If we choose a newborn baby, we can raise it and teach it our rules easily." I said truthfully, as I quickly sat up to look him straight in the eye.

A big smile spread across his face.

"What?" I asked, as I was seriously curious. Of course when wasn't I curious or confused?

"I'm being silly aren't I?"

"Yes, now that we've figured that out, when do you want to go back home?" I asked with excitement. The sooner we got home, the sooner we could file for adoption.

Edward had to laugh at my eagerness. "Someone's a little excited to become a mom"

"So" I laughed, as I stuck out my tongue.

We both laughed at my childish moment.

"What do you want to leave my dear?" Edward asked seriously after a few good chuckles.

"Well how about we leave in two days? That way we have one more day to ourselves, and we have a half day to pack everything."

"I'll call the airlines now. Do you want to call the family and let them know we'll be home in two days?" he asked, as he got off the stool and walked over to one of the spare bedrooms to make his call.

I just shook my head, and walked in our bedroom to call Alice. She would be the one to understand everything. Alice had a way of convincing anybody and everybody. I don't know quite how else to explain it then that.

I quickly called, and left a message since she didn't pick up. I instantly started cleaning my stuff up and placed them neatly inside my suitcase, while I was doing that I was deep in though about adopting a kid, and what life would be like.

"Sweetheart?" Edward called out, as he had his hand on my shoulder.

"_When did he get there?"_ I asked myself. "Yeah, what's up"?

"Didn't you hear me calling. I have been calling your name for about five minutes." Edward asked with confusion.

"I'm sorry babe. I was just deep in thought and I didn't hear you. Sorry to make you nervous and confused" I smiled up at him with love.

"What were you thinking about? It's all right, I forgive you"

"Just about how badly I want us to adopt, and become a family. When I was deep in thought I had the image of you playing with our little son or daughter, and I sat there smiling with happiness. It was really cute"

I must have been smiling, and daydreaming while I was talking to my love, because all of a sudden he was laughing as he gave me a hug from behind. "This is why I love you. You have big dreams, and you follow through with them. I can't wait to become a father, and a family."

I turned around in his arms, and reached up to give him a kiss. He understood immediately and kissed me as he brought us over to the bed.

I automatically understood, and smiled with love. Tonight was going to be another special evening. I was so lucky to have married an angel, who loved me so much.


	20. Meeting Belle

Chapter 17 – Meeting Belle

(Edward's P.O.V.)

~Two Months Later~

When we got back from our honeymoon, we shared with the family what we thought about adopting. They all thought it was the best plan we came up with. Of course my beautiful, darling, loving wife was right.

Anyways the day after we got back we filed for adoption. The organization did a background check on us, and then they called us a few days ago. They want Bella and I to come in and look at the babies so we can pick one that we want. If the birth parents agree, and we go through court and everything goes right we may get the child. So we were hoping that we would be able to get the one we fall in love with.

"Edward, how do I look? Do I look like a soon to be mom ready to meet her future child?" my wife asked with worry.

"Sweetheart you always look beyond beautiful in anything you wear. I think you look ready to be a mom in anything you wear" I smiled, as I walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss.

She instantly relaxed the moment I did that, which put a big smile on my face. She was constantly making me fall deeper and deeper in love with her everyday. I know we have only been married two and a half months, but it feels as we have been married for only a few days.

So we hopped in the car, and I zoomed us to Seattle's Adoption Agency or also known as SAA. I found us a parking spot, and then we got out and walked in.

"This place is huge," my wife whispered lovingly, as we walked further and further down this hallway.

"I know, are you ready?" I asked lovingly, as I squeezed her hand in reassurance as we turned into the office.

"Ready as can be expected" she smiled.

We were greeted with hellos the moment we walked in the office.

"Hi, how can we help you a lady behind the desk asked politely.

"Yes, my wife and I are here to meet with the director about adopting a little baby. Were here to look and decide which one we want" I smiled happily, as I starred into my wife's beautiful face.

"I'll let her know you are here Mr.…?" she asked politely. Her thoughts on the other hand were trying to picture me naked and talking about how my wife wasn't worthy enough to be with me. It made me upset but what could a guy do when you couldn't answer her thoughts a loud.

Bella heard both of our thoughts, and she squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"Mr. And Mrs. Edward and Bella Cullen" I smiled with love, as I said my wife's name.

"Please take a seat Mr. And Mrs. Cullen," she said rudely, since she was jealous of Bella.

We ended up sitting there for about twenty minutes before the director came out to meet us. She greeted us at once, and told us how sorry she was for making us wait. My wife told her it was no problem, and we were on our way.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

After thirty minutes of being in the lobby, the director Sally finally greeted us and brought us to the back where all the infants were located. We looked at about twenty of them, and I fell in love instantly with all of them.

I noticed Edward looking at me with a big smile; he must of read my facial expression.

"So now that you met all of them I will give you two a few moments to decide which child your interested in" Sally said kindly, as she turned and walked out of the nursery.

"Honey, what do you think?" I smiled with all the love in the world.

"Well I thought I wanted a son, but I have decided that I want to have a daughter. What about you love?" Edward said as his chest filled with pride at the thought of becoming a protective dad of his daughter.

I giggled at the thought. Edward looked at me with curiosity. "I'll explain later. I really want a daughter too."

Edward held my hand as we walked around the nursery again. We stopped in front of this crib that had this brown curly hair, hazel-eyed baby girl. She was two months old, and her name was Belle Kirsten Montgomery.

"Edward, she's the one." I smiled up into his eyes.

"Yes love, she is. Let's go get Sally?"

We went to turn around and start walking but it was almost like Sally heard her name and she appeared.

"So who did you fall in love with?" she asked with kindness.

"We would like to adopt Bella Kirsten Montgomery" Edward and I said at the same time, which made us smile big time.

"Well do you want to hold her before we talk about money and details" she asked.

"Oh yes" I smiled, as I walked to the crib at a human pace. I lifted her out of the crib and she just looked at me.

"Hi Belle, how are you sweetie" I asked in a baby voice. She continued to look at me with a blank stare, so I decided to play peek-a-boo which made her smile and giggle.

I played that with her for a while before I handed her over to Edward. The minute she went in his arms, she was immediately smiling and he wasn't even doing anything. That was so not fair.

We spent about a half hour with Belle before Sally led us into her own personal office.

"Now Mr. And Mrs. Cullen I want to discuss about what we're looking for and how much it is going to cost you."

We both nodded our head yes, and waited for all the details as we hopped to get Belle.

* * *

(Sally's P.O.V.)

I went over all the details we were looking for, how long it could take and how much it cost. Edward and Bella were both agreeable on the subject. They had brought all the info I asked (birth certificates, social security cards, license, $3,000). So now all I had to do is have them sign, and talk to the birth parents and the court. Belle was a popular choice for clients that came in. The parents had interviewed the last ten clients, and none of them were what they wanted for their daughter.

So now all the Cullens had to do was wait a month or two to hear back from me, if it was good news they would be able to adopt Belle, if it was bad news then they wouldn't be able to.

"Well that is the end of our meeting Mr. And Mrs. Cullen. Thanks for coming and I'll get back to you in about a month or two?" I said, as I stood up and shook their hands.

They stood up and walked out of the office. I immediately called the court and let them know. I was to bring the information in an hour to the court, and then they would contact the parents thru me. It was going to be a long process.

* * *

(Edward's P.O.V.)

~Two Months Later~

Bella and I had kept us busy and tried not to think about cute, little Belle. We told our family about her, and they fell in love with her without even meeting her. It had been a very long two months, like Director Sally had told us. We were hoping to get a call soon to find out what the results were.

"Edward?" my wife whispered from downstairs.

I immediately ran out of our bedroom, where I was thinking to myself and I ran downstairs to see what my wife wanted.

"Honey, do you want to go run in the woods with me?" She asked lovingly.

"Yeah, I would love to" I smiled.

Just then my cell phone rang. I looked and glanced at my wife.

"Who is it?" she asked with worry.

"The adoption agency, let's see what's up"

I answered the phone and talked to Sally. She told me that the court said we would become the parents of Belle, and that all we had to do is come down to the office, sign the papers and take our child home. I asked her about meeting the parents, and she told me the court said that wouldn't be necessary since they have all ready met with ten other clients, and they said no to everyone of them. I thanked her and told her we would be down in a little bit.

I told my wife, and she was jumping up and down with happiness. My sister Alice ran down the stairs with the car seat she bought for our baby girl, and into the garage. She was back a few minutes later.

"Thanks Alice" I said with happiness, as I walked my wife and I to the garage door.

"No problem. Now get going you two. You need to go get my niece so I can finally hold her and meet her" she sang.

My wife and I laughed, as we walked out the door and into our car. I immediately pulled out of the garage and zoomed down the road, so we could go pick up my baby girl. The thought of having a daughter made me swell with pride. I never in a million years thought I would find my lovely bride, be happy and have children.

I felt my hand squeeze and I look down to see my wife holding my hand. I lifted our hands and I kissed hers with a smile on my face. Between marrying my angel and becoming a father I was ecstatic with pride and love.

She automatically smiled, as I looked at her. If she only understood how much she affects me. Everything she does; weather it was talk, smile or dance made me fall even more in love with her every day.

We finally arrived to the agency about half n hour later. I was getting jumpy, as I looked for a parking spot. This was all new and it was exciting. Words could not even describe how I feel at this moment.

Once we were in the building, Bella and I walked at a fast human pace towards the main office. I had Bella's hand in the right hand, and the empty car seat in the left hand.

We walked into the office, and there was a Congratulations banner hanging up, and Sally was waiting for us the adoption papers.

"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Cullens. I need you both to sign on the line. It states that you're Belle's Adoptive Parents" she smiled happily.

My wife and I walked over to her and sign them as fast as we could without knocking any of them over.

"When can we hold our daughter?" my wife asked happily with anticipation.

"Right now, follow me. I'm sure you're both anxious to take your little girl home." Sally smiled, as we walked out of the office. "Now, do you have her room decorated at all? I see you have the car seat all ready to go. I'll show you how to buckle it in, so you know how"

"My sister-n-law arrived at our house this morning, and started all the decorating for Belle's room. Belle will sleep in her crib in our room," my wife cheerfully stated, as she talked to Sally the whole way down there.

I just stood there and watched my wife. This made us both happy and we can't wait to start this new chapter.

When my wife was done, I held our daughter for a little bit before Sally had me walk her to my car so she could show me how to buckle the seat belt.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I am sitting in the front door with my daughter waiting for Edward to pull the car up. My daughter Belle was beyond beautiful. She was going to be so loved and spoiled.

"Who's the prettiest girl in the whole wide world?" I asked in a baby tone of voice. "You are"

"That is not true" Edward said as he walked up besides me with a smile on his face.

"Yeah it is," I said in confusion.

"No it isn't because both of you are the prettiest girls in the world." Edward gleamed with pride.

"All right Mr. Technical" I giggled, as we walked out to the car, and place Belle in her car seat.

It was now time to go home. The family was finally meeting Belle. "_They will fall in love with her the minute they meet her_" I thought to myself. I looked at Edward and my daughter with all the love in the world. This is our family, forever and for always.


	21. Settling In

Chapter 18 – Settling In

(Alice's P.O.V.)

I was literally jumping up and down in our living room waiting for Bella and Edward to bring my niece Belle. Jasper has had to put his hands on my shoulder several times. Every time he walks away I start up again.

"Alice, please sit down, you're worse than Emmett. That is saying something," my husband Jasper said with a big smirk.

I just smiled; I wanted to hear Emmett's reply so I didn't say a word.

"Yeah Alice, it's kind of freaky…Hey what do you mean she's worse than me?" Emmett asked as he finally figured some of it out.

That got all of us to laugh. Emmett was sitting there frustrated and trying to figure out what we meant.

"Emmett baby, please relax. All they meant was that you get excited a lot," Rosalie said lovingly.

Emmett took a deep breath and then laughed.

"I guess I do. Sorry guys" He said as he rolled his eyes in a humor manner.

We heard the car pull up in the driveway, and we all ran to the door. That meant our niece was here.

A few moments later they walked in the house. Edward was holding the car seat in the one hand, and his other arm was wrapped around Bella.

"Hey everybody. If you'll sit down, we'll get Belle out for you all to hold" Edward said

We all sighed with impatience as we sat down.

Edward set the car seat on the ground; Bella undid the buckle and lifted our daughter out.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Belle Kirsten Cullen" Bella said smiling with all the love in the world. She walked over to Esme and let her hold our newest family member first.

So Bella and Edward sat on the couch, and watched us take turns holding our newest family member.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Edward and I sat down and watched with joy the reactions of our family about our daughter. They all loved her to death. She for sure was going to get spoiled.

"She is so beautiful" Emmett said when it was his turn to hold Belle.

Edward and I just looked at each other with a big smile.

"Emmett, can I hold her next?" Alice asked as she was going to jump out of her seat at any moment.

He held her for a few more minutes before he handed her unwilling to Alice.

"Hi Belle, I'm your auntie Alice. You're going to learn so much for me. We're going to go shopping, teach you how to match outfits, learn manners, and tons of other stuff. You can also talk to me besides the rest of your family" she whispered into my daughter's ear.

"Oh boy, starting early?" I asked with a giggle.

Alice responded by sticking her tongue out and continuing to talk and stare at Belle.

That made us as a whole family laugh. The next Edward and I know our daughter starts crying.

"See Alice, Belle is just like her mother Belle. You're scaring her all ready that's just too bad Alice" Emmett teased with a huge smile.

Edward jumps up and grabs our daughter from Alice before she can do anything. I looked at my husband, and we both decided to go to our room after Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper got to hold her. As soon as we walked away I heard a "whoosh" and then a "hey that hurt".

Edward and I just laughed as we walked up the stairs into our bedroom.

Now it was our time to un-wind and get to know our daughter.


	22. 1st Birthday Party :D

**A.N: Sorry that it took me forever to write this. I was in a major writers block, and I have had lots of things coming at me with me graduating in 7 weeks. I hope you guys can forgive me :D**

**Chapter 19 – 1****st**** Birthday Party**

(Edward's P.O.V.)

~1 Year Later~

My daughter Belle is a year old today. My wife and I took our daughter to Beauty & The Beast on Ice. We have been taking tons of photos. It is unbelievable how the eleven months flew by. She is the cutest girl in the whole world, and she's got everyone in the palm of her hand.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were back at home decorating for Belle's birthday party. It would be the best birthday party a girl could have with Alice in charge.

"I love you my dear Belle," my wife said as she kissed our daughters head.

How perfect my life is with my beautiful Bella, and our adorable one-year-old daughter.

"Edward, its over lets get back home so she can finally deal with Alice's torture, I mean the surprise" my wife giggled.

We all loved Alice to death (sorry for the pun), but she went overboard on things, this was one of them.

I laughed right along with her. We got in the car and started driving away from Seattle. It would be an hour before we would arrive home.

I held onto my wife's hands, and remembered every single moment I have had with her. She truly is a blessing to me, and everyone else that she meets. When I started thinking of those memories, I remembered when we first adopted our daughter. She was so tiny, and fragile. Now she is growing up and still fragile. She was all ready crawling. She hadn't started talking though. I don't know what was scarier, the thought of her crawling all ready or getting ready to start talking. She was growing so fast.

My daughter laughing and saying 'Momma' pulled me out of my thoughts. My wife and I just looked at each other with smiles on our faces. She finally talked.

"Belle can you say 'Daddy'" I asked hoping she would.

Bella just laughed knowing I was happy that she talked and said her name, but also knowing I was slightly jealous she hadn't said my name yet.

"Dada" She giggled again.

I laughed with her knowing that was as much as I would get her to say right now.

"Oh Edward she finally talked" my wife beamed with all the happiness in the world.

"I know love, wait till Alice hears. She will be teaching our daughter the rules of shopping" I chuckled as we pulled into the driveway.

Sure enough Alice was jumping with excitement on the porch. She must have seen this, and was eager to teach her the rules and begin Belle's birthday party.

Bella and I just laughed, as I got our daughter out of her car seat and walked towards Alice.

"" Alice yelled out fastly.

"Alice chill. Yes she did talk, but you're not teaching our daughter that yet. She's too young, and I just want to get this party out of the way so I can lay my daughter down for a nap" Bella said kindly but with authority.

"Fine" Alice sighed, as she brought us in the house. It must have not made her sad, because the minute we stepped in the house her and the family jumped out and said surprise.

My daughter was amused with this and began to laugh. So began our daughters first birthday.

* * *

(Alice's P.O.V.)

As soon as they arrived I was jumping at them with excitement. You would be too if you loved to shop and your niece started talking.

Bella told me no for now, but I would teach her later. I walked in the house fast, so when they walked in everyone shouted surprise. Belle liked it, and let us know by her laughing.

We all sat down, and began handing Bella and Edward gifts from us.

Emmett got her a 12-inch plushy teddy bear. Rosalie got her plastic toy set of tools. Jasper got her a book that talked about emotions (it was very ironic; I'll tell you that. But that was my husband for ya). Esme got her a set of bathe stuff. Carlisle got her a Belle Barbie doll. Bella got her daughter a bracelet that had tiny Crystals all over it. Edward got her a locket that had a picture of all three of them in it.

Now it was my turn. They opened it up and just laughed. They must of known I would be getting her something like this. I got her a few packs of 1-zies and baby clothes that would match some of Rosalie's, Esme's, Bella's and my clothes. I thought it was the best a girl could get.

"Thanks everybody. Now where is my daughter's cake?" Bella teased, trying to fit in with the role I guess.

That did it, everybody just laughed as I walked out of the room with a huge smile on my face.

Of course I was the first one to run into the kitchen, I grabbed it and brought it to the dinning room table, so Belle, Bella and Edward could blow out the candles.

My husband grabbed the camera, and took pictures as they blew the candles out and cut the cake. It was truly a special birthday for my niece. She would be thanking me when she is older.

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Once the party was over Edward and I took our daughter, plus her gifts to our room. She was due for a nap, and if she didn't sleep now she would be very crabby later.

I laid our angel down in her crib, and tipped toed out of the room so she would sleep.

"Honey, can you believe she is one all ready?" I asked with a smile on my face. My daughter was growing up so fast.

"No I can't. Our angel is growing up way to fast. If it was up to me I would keep her a tiny baby for a while" he smirked, as he smiled my favorite crooked smile of his.

"I hear you, but that won't ever happen." I smirked back. "How about you finish teaching me those ballroom dancing steps?"

"Sounds good. Lets go in the other room so we don't wake her up" he grinned from ear to ear, as he led the way.

Tonight would be another fun night with my husband. Every moment I was with him and my daughter was a piece of heaven.

**The next Chapter I'm adding is the last. Its sad, but i figured it was time to end it. I have other stories on my page that you can check out :D Thanks 4 taking the time to read these chapters :D I appreciate it!!!!**


	23. Happily Ever After

Chapter 20 – Happily Ever After

~Epilogue~

(Edward's P.O.V.)

It has been ten years since my daughters first birthday. Belle is now 11, and loving it. She knows must of the family's secrets, but we haven't told her the whole thing yet. My lovely, beautiful wife and I have been keeping busy.

We still live with the whole family but not in Forks, Washington. We moved five years ago. We now live across the street from the Denali Clan. We had to move because when my daughter was six, she started telling her friends that our whole family was monsters. That's when we decided we needed to relocate for a while. Carlisle was working at Denali hospital. Esme was fixing up the house as she always does. Emmett was a gym teacher at the high school. Rosalie had started her own mechanic shop. Jasper was the elementary school's counselor. Alice had become the world's clothing designer. The only way to get them was to order them online. Bella was a part time kindergarten teacher. As for myself I worked part time at the hospital with Carlisle.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a knock at Bella's and my room.

"Daddy?" my beautiful daughter asked with a big smile.

"What sweetheart?" I glowed with happiness as my daughter looked up at me with those bright, loving, adoring eyes.

"Mommy says to ask you if we can go to the park? Also auntie Alice wants to know when she can take me shopping?" she asked, as she sat down on Bella's and my bed.

"We can go to the park right now. Tell mommy to meet us in the living room. As for Auntie Alice tell her not until your 13." I smiled with all the love in the world. This is my wonderful creation and she had me wrapped around her little finger along with the rest of the family.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you" she jumped with excitement, as she ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Your welcome. I love you too sweetie" It is times like these, that made me thankful that Bella and I adopted our little girl.

I joined my beautiful wife and daughter in the living room a little bit later. We got in the car, and I drove us to the nearest park.

When we arrived my two beautiful ladies ran to the park without me. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Our favorite game was don't touch the ground tag. Since I was the father I was always it. I didn't mind though. I liked watching my two lovely ladies laugh and tell each other how Daddy couldn't catch them.

No matter what people say, I would always remember this because this was my happily ever after. It will always be the best thing I ever did with my life. These two were my life forever and for always.


End file.
